


Eddsworld: At World's End

by Lbat1901



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: This story will be and is a dedication and the continuation of Eddsworld created by Edd Gould (1988-2012). Please note that in this story I'll be doing an expansion on The End Parts 1 and 2. I had plans to do this story after doing Eddsworld: The Black Leader and finishing The Real Reason Why.So yeah uh onto the summary.After the events of blowing up Tord's giant robot, things have gotten better until one day Matt, who was walking from somewhere nearly gets hit by an unexpected bus. He is saved by a guy named Tony who offers to become a roommate/bodyguard for Matt. On the other hand, Tom doesn't seem to trust Tony while meanwhile Tord a.k.a the Red Leader learns about another army known as the Black Army. It wasn't till the so called Black Leader's identity was revealed to be Tony. Tony's real plans are to drain the earth of its natural resources.Will he be stopped or will the earth be ruled by the Black Army?





	1. Prologue

Darkness was what they could see now. Nothing but total blackness. "Mommy!" yelled a young girl's voice before shrieking in fright. "Sweetie run! Run like you've never ran before! What ever you do don't look back" said the girl's mother. The young girl did what her mother told and quickly ran down the hall away from the people who came in uninvited. Why is she running? How did this happened?

Well to tell you the short version, the girl's father came home one day with something and that one something happens to be one of the top secret plans on the mysterious people who unexpectedly discovered that is was missing. They managed to track down her father and turn of the power by cutting wires from the fuse box. The girl kept running till she found a nearby closet and hid in it. Inside the closet the girl heard the screams and yells of help of her mother getting louder and louder before silence came. The girl became very scared and concerned about her mother before slowly cracking the door open a little only to see three figures. The girl being sweet and innocent when it comes to strangers nicknamed all three of them by giving them silly names.

"Did you find her?" asked Blueberry who seemed to be the leader. "Yes, we found did. It seems that this woman is a wife and a mother" said Raspberry who had a raspy voice. "She apparently made her child run into hiding" said Banana who sounded a bit of a goofball. The girl notices a figure laying on the floor which appeared to be her mother all tied up. "Mommy" whispered the girl however a bit loud for Banana to hear. Banana makes his way to the closest which the girl didn't notice till it was too late.

"Why hello there little girl. Hey guys I found the child" said Banana. Before the girl could scream a hand quickly covered her mouth. "Oh you've found her. Where was she?" asked Blueberry. "She was hiding in that closet over there" said Banana while pointing at the closest. "What are you guys?" asked the girl. "Oh that's what we're thinking too. Do you want us to ask who you are or ask us questions first? It's your choice" said Raspberry.

"Hehehe....I already know who you three are. You're Banana, you're Blueberry, and you're Raspberry" said the girl while giggling. "Okay, who are you?" asked Banana. "I'm Rebecca, but my friends call me Becca" said Rebecca. "Rebecca, what a nice name" said Blueberry. "What are three doing!? We were given direct orders to follow and I found you chitchatting. This ain't kickball on the playground" said a woman who walked into the room. The woman was wearing the same outfit as the three men but hers is decorated with many medals and she looked meaner.

"Ah, Commander Yamiyo first lieutenant and supreme leader of the front gate" said Raspberry while getting into formation along with Banana and Blueberry. "That's supreme leader of the frontier gate and the divisional of war plans that's at a higher rank to you" said Yamiyo with a monotone voice. "Heh.....er....we found the location of a former solider and infiltrated his home where we found his wife and daughter" said Blueberry. "Ah of course. He was a fine solider and one of if not my only friend. It's unfortunate that he betrayed our great army and put so much disappointment into our brave leader" said Yamiyo "What is our plans now, ma'am?" asked Banana. "Well I was going to put all three of you in the frontline where you can die, but I'm sparring you for now. Our orders are to find the traitor, but we found something greater instead. Come, we've done what we can here. I'm sure our leader won't be mad at us this time" said Yamiyo "Yes, ma'am. Proceed to move on at your order?" asked Blueberry. "Huh? Oh....let's move on. I guess" said Yamiyo.


	2. Chapter 1

~Two Months Later~ 

"Hey Edd! Come quick! You're going to miss this really important thing. Hurry it up!" yelled Matt from the living room. "I'm coming Matt, I'm coming" said Edd. It's been roughly over two months since the accident with Tord and having his house destroyed. Luckily Tom found an apartment for all three of them to live at and surprisingly enough it was going great. Edd walks into the living room where both Matt and Tom were seen sitting on the couch. "Oh Edd, you're just in time" said Matt while looking at Edd. 

"Just in time for what?" asked Edd. "You're just in time to see a video of me being a contestant in a convention that's what" said Matt. "Matt, we've already seen the video like a million times, we already know what you've won" said Tom who was bored out of his mind. "Shh! That's what the judges want you to believe" said Matt. "Believe what?" asked Tom. "Judges tell lies Tom, they really do" said Matt. 

"No they don't" said Tom. As both Tom and Matt were arguing, Edd didn't bother to interrupt them; instead Edd remained quiet the whole time. It wasn't long till Matt noticed and stopped arguing with Tom. "Edd, what's wrong?" asked Matt. "Nothing, it's-it's nothing" said Edd. "Just tell us Edd, you've been acting kinda word lately" said Tom. 

"Okay fine. I'm just a little down on what happened with Tord" said Edd. "You're still hanging on to this? It's been like two months, I thought you would've forgotten about this eventually" said Tom. "Yeah, I thought so too, but after seeing his robot blow up, I've been thinking that his death was all my fault" said Edd. "Oh Edd, I know you're still down and I have to admit, I'm down too, but it's not your fault" said Matt. "I knew you were going to say that Matt, but I can't get him out of my thoughts" said Edd. "Hey, I know what could put a smile on your face, how about we throw a cola party? Cola always make you happy" said Matt. 

"Matt you know that we can't throw a party in a apartment that's about this size" said Tom. "Who says that I'm going to invite a hundred people here? It's just going to be me, you, Edd, and Ringo" said Matt. "That's even worse" said Tom. "I would love to argue with you about this, but I got a cola raid to do" said Matt. Matt soon gets up and proceeds to go get a whole lot of cola. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"I spy with my little eye something large? Yeah large" said Mark. "Grr....we've been over this Mark, I don't want to play I spy and besides I'm not in the mood" said Eduardo. "You're never not in the mood. What are we even doing here anyway?" asked Mark. "It's for Jon" said Eduardo. "Eduardo, I know you're still down about Jon, but there's nothing we can do" said Mark. "I know that. It's just that I may be a jerk but I do care about you guys and it would tear me apart if something bad happened" said Eduardo. 

"Yeah something did happened. Jon was hit by missiles and got killed, yet you decided to put him in a hospital where he's currently on life support" said Mark. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to you to come with me" said a nurse. "Sure thing" said Eduardo. The nurse lead both Eduardo and Mark through the hospital and down a hallway which is the emergency room. "Is Jon going to be okay?" asked Eduardo trying to break the silence. "Well once we got him here, he looked pretty bad and his heart rate was very low once getting him on life support. In other words, his condition became slightly worse after you called" said the nurse. 

"Take us to him now" said Eduardo. "But sir we're trying to save him, well kinda" said the nurse calmly. "I said take us to him NOW" said Eduardo this time a bit sternly. The nurse gave a slight nod knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument and proceeded to take both Eduardo and Mark to the room where Jon's being held at. Inside Jon's room, there were a couple of chairs, hospital equipment, and there was Jon in a bed with a monitor that shows his heart rate. The monitor was beeping as a trail of light showed the current state of Jon's heart rate which appeared to be in its low numbers. 

Eduardo walked up to Jon before glancing at the monitor with concerned eyes. "Oh Jon, I wish that I could take back what I said about wanting you dead. I didn't mean to say that because well....you're in a hospital on life support and...land your heart rate is going down one....one number......at a.....time" said Eduardo while starting to cry. Mark who was watching the whole also started to cry. "Jon.... may have been an idiot, but you're our idiot" said Eduardo as tears were starting to flow from his eyes. "Eduardo......" said Mark quietly. "Also......even though....I hated you.....and your presence......I...I cared you......a lot. I don't......I don't even see you.......as a.....as a friend.....I.....see you as.....as a brother....." said Eduardo before breaking into tears. 

While breaking into tears and talking about how much Jon means to Eduardo, the monitor slowly goes down to zero before doing it's usually long and final beep. "Mark.....come here and comfort me" said Eduardo while while walking from Jon. Mark didn't process on what Eduardo said and hugged Eduardo close before the two cried together. Without them noticing, there was some slight movement as the monitor picked up signal waves before starting to beep again. Both Eduardo and Jon stopped crying as they turned their attention to the monitor only to see Jon's heart rate go up back to normal. Eventually, Jon started to shift a bit before slowly opening his eyes. 

"W-Where am I?" asked Jon who was surprised. "J-Jon? Oh my god, you're alive" said Eduardo while coming to Jon. "E-Eduardo? Is that you?" asked Jon. "Yes Jon, it's me and look, Mark's here too" said Eduardo. "Hi Jon" said Mark who gave a small wave. "Mark? Eduardo? I can't believe what's happening right now" said Jon. 

"Neither do we Jon, neither do we" said Eduardo. "Heh, I was in a good place. There was a green paster along with hills, there was a nice cool lake, the sun was shining, there wasn't any clouds in the sky, there were horses, and there was picnic. There were people there too who seemed that they were throwing the picnic. One of them noticed me and came up to me. They began tickling me which surprised me and then suddenly I'm back here again. Why am I here?" asked Jon. "Because you were so close to dying that I rushed you to a hospital and I had them put you on life support" said Eduardo. "Oh well that makes sense, but why did you have to do that for?" asked Jon. "Well that's because I CAN JON!!!" yelled Eduardo. "Oh..oh....s..sorry for asking" said Jon who was shaking in fear. 

 

~Back With Matt~ 

"Oh I'm walking down street, do do do, I got some cola, do do do, I'm getting ready to cheer Edd up, do do do, I'm so popular, do do do" sang Matt while he was coming back from the store with a supply of cola in bags. While Matt was walking he was halfway crossing the street and he didn't notice an incoming truck until it was too late. "Oh I'm- WAHH!!!" screamed Matt as he braced himself for impact which didn't happen. Matt opens his eyes to find himself on the ground of a sidewalk before realizing that he was saved. 

 

~Matt's POV [A/N: Ooooh we're going second view. This is a first guys. How exciting]~ 

I looked around dazed and yet very confused on what just happened. My thoughts quickly went to the many bags of cola hoping that they didn't bust and luckily they didn't. Whew that was close. I got up and picked up the bags before seeing a man with black hair wearing a black sweater on the ground. I approached the man hoping that he wasn't hurt. "Hey there, are you okay?" I asked with concern. The man looks up at me and said "Oh yeah I'm fine". 

I put down the bags before putting my hand in front of him just to help him up. Once he was up, I continued to ask him questions. "Umm this may sound a bit weird, but did you just saved me?" I asked. "Yeah I did. You were lucky that I was there or you would've been burnt toast" he replied slightly annoyed. Geez, what's his problem? I wasn't paying attention that's all. 

"Well thank you for saving me. I'm Matt" I said. "I'm Anthony" said Anthony. I smiled at his name before saying "Hey that's a cool name. Do you mind if I call you Tony?" I asked. Anthony, well Tony, blinked a few times giving me a clue that his mind is processing about the shorted version of his name. It didn't take long for him to reply. "Oh yeah, I've never thought about that before. Heh, thanks" said Tony. 

"Why you are very welcomed" I said cheerfully. Tony smiles a bit before turning around and proceeded to walk the other way. I then noticed that while he was walking, he was limping slightly. Has he been badly injured from getting me out of the way from that truck? "Are you okay? You seem to be limping" I said. I noticed that he jumped a bit from what I said about him limping. 

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm fine honesty" he said. I can tell that he's lying so I did what like what any random civilian would do and went over to him while putting my arm on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm helping you because you're injured and I'm not leaving you all by yourself" I said determined. Tony didn't say anything to protest me and just remained quiet. While walking, I can hear Tony grunting more like wincing in pain. 

Oh poor guy, I feel so sorry for him. If only I was the one who gotten injured maybe just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. After a couple of minutes of walking, we've finally made back to the apartment and my god, why is there so many stairs? After going up the apartment of one million steps we've made it. "Just a quick thing to let you know, they guys that you're going to see are my closest best friends and my roommates. I guarantee that you're going to like them" I said. "Oh really? Well okay then" said Tony. I opened the door in excitement before yelling out "I back!"


	3. Chapter 2

~Tom's POV [A/N: Oh boy, what's going on with Tom? Let's find out shall we]~ 

I was just sitting on the couch along with Edd while watching some random tv show. Thank god, I didn't have to watch Matt's tape because I've seen like a millions and yet Matt claims that we haven't seen it. Look, it was great seeing it at first and re-watch it again like the second time, but once we've watched it again for the fourth time it started to get a little annoying. No scratch that, it actually got to the point where it became very irritating to watch. "I'm back!" yelled Matt. I jumped a bit before signing. 

Great, he's back. Did he really had to yell that he's back? Whatever. I saw Matt walking up to use before seeing a man with black hair. Wait? Did is it just me or is Matt bringing a stranger with him the the apartment? 

Before I did anything Edd got up and walked up to the stranger. "Why hello there, I'm Edd and who are you?" asked Edd. "Uh I'm Anthony" said the man. "Edd, I want you to meet Tony, he saved me from getting hit from a truck" said Matt. A what now? "A truck? Well that sounds a bit unusual, but at least you're okay" said Edd. 

"Hey Tony, welcome to our apartment and over there is Tom. He brought this place. He's a little grumpy at times, but hey, he's a nice person" said Matt. Brought this place? Yeah, I did and originally it was just going to be me living here, but Edd's house got destoryed by a certain that I have a total grudge over. His name shall never be mentioned in here ever. While being so deep into my thoughts, I didn't notice Tony coming over to me sat down on the couch. "So you're Tom, right?" said Tony as his voice got my attention. 

"Uh yeah, that's me" I said. "I heard from Matt that he's throwing some sort of cola party for Edd. Am I correct?" asked Tony. "Uh yeah and told Matt not to considering the fact that this apartment is not large enough for a party" I said. "Oh well I just wanted to know. Say, I also heard from Matt that you three used to share a house together. Do you mind telling me where exactly? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious" said Tony. "Oh....we- I mean Edd's house was located on Durdam Lane" I said. Huh? What reason why does he want to know? I shouldn't question it, he's just probably curious. I don't blame him. I'd be curious too. 

 

~Third Person POV~ 

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but since Matt got the cola, I suppose the party can start now" said Edd. "Yay!!!" said Matt in excitement. "I know that all of this has been nice, but I need to get going" said Tony while getting up. "But Tony, you just got here" said Matt disappointed. "But Matt, I just met you and your friends. Plus I barely know anything about you personally" said Tony. "But Tony, you're going to miss the cola party which I planned" whined Matt. 

"Tony's got a point, Matt. He just met you on the streets and isn't really considered to being a close friend yet" said Edd. "Oh no, no, no, Matt's right. I guess one little can...err....bottle of Cola can't hurt" said Tony. "Yay, Tony's going to stay for the party" said Matt in excitement again. 

 

~A Few Hours Later~ 

"That sure was a fun party, thank you Matt" said Edd. "Aw, anything for my best friend" said Matt. "Really? I'm your best friend?" asked Edd. "Yes, you are. You're my best friend, Ringo is my best friend, and uhh....Tim is my best friend" said Matt as he suddenly hugging Edd, Ringo, and Tom. "It's Tom" said Tom before getting out of the hug. "Say where did Tony go? I didn't recall ever seeming him leaving" said Edd. "Oh don't worry about him, guys, I'm sure he's fine" said Matt. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"So this is 27 Durdam Lane? I expected some thing better, but ah well" said Tony. Tony walked to the rubble of what was left of Edd's house, before going to see what he can find that's useful. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Oh come on, there's got to be something in this pile of wreckage" said Tony while continuing to dig. Without finding a single thing, Tony picked up a rock and threw it in anger, before hearing a loud bang. "Huh? What was that?" asked Tony. Tony finds the source to the bang and to his surprise, he saw a large piece of metal which appears to be a control panel. 

Upon reaching the panel, Tony noticed something blue before going over and picked up. "Blueprints to a giant robot, huh? Heh, looks like I have some....competition. Hahaha- OW! Grr.....curse zhis English accent. I really need get, I don't know, stronger cough drops for mein throat" complained Tony.


	4. Chapter 3

"Uh.....are you sure that you want to go through this? I mean it's pretty painful" said Paul. "Paul, do you even know who's giving you orders?" asked Tord. "Uh..you, right?" asked Paul. "Uh huh, do you know who's the one receiving orders?" asked Tord this time sternly. "Me?" asked Paul while pointing to himself. "Yes Paul, you're correct. So...what's it going to be?" asked Tord. 

"I...I.....alright fine. I've warned you that this ain't goIng to be satisfying, but why am I trying to stop you? Can you do me favor and don't scream?" asked Paul. "Heheh....oh Paul, when do I not keep any promises?" asked Tord. 

 

~Meanwhile~

"Okay, just who are you and what made you think that you can come here?" asked Patryck while pointing a pistol at a soldier. "I suggest you lower that pistol so I can tell you clear and slowly. Listen, I know that this is sudden, but here me out. I'm a soldier of an army that's stronger than the army you're in" said the soldier. "What are you talking about? There is no army that's stronger than the Red Army. What's the meaning of this?" asked Patryck while keeping his cool. "Oh so you haven't heard the news lately? Heh....what you don't know is that small villages all around Europe are being invaded along with their sources and having their inhabitants killed or taken in as slaves. This army in is-GAHH!!!" yelled the soldier as something made the Red Army base shake. "What the? Stay here and don't move, I'll be back after checking what just happened" said Patryck. "Heh good luck with that. I have a feeling that whoever caused that explosion already raided your weaponry supply" said the soldier. 

"Wait....what....? Just WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled Patryck while putting a finger on trigger but not actually pulling it. "Let's just say that I'm one of the best soldiers of the army that likes to raid villages. I'm second lieutenant and a four star general known as Sergeant Fredrick, but you may call me Fred for short" said Fred. "I...I need to go and get rid of the intruders. Please excuse me" said Patryck. Patryck goes to the source of the explosion only to find that the entire area was covered in thick gray smoke and before he could do anything the smoke gets cleared up by someone using a fire extinguisher. "Patryck, boy am I glad to see you" said Yuu. "Yuu? What are-did you see who caused all this smoke?" asked Patryck. "I didn't, but whoever was smart enough to plan this explosion sure was smart. They caught me and other soldiers working in the weaponry supply by surprise and most of them are fighting the intruder. What's worse is that Yanov is missing, we need to find him" said Yuu. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Yanov! We can't hold them off any longer, they're just too strong. What are your orders?" asked a lower ranked soldier. "We need to protect much of the weaponry supply as possible, but if we're getting backed up against a corner than we need to move. Now!" yelled Yanov. As Yanov and the other soldiers were about to take off, they were suddenly stopped by a large steel beam coming down and blocking the closet exit near them. "Seriously!? Who dares to trap us!?" yelled Yanov. As Yanov said this one of the Red Army mechs came landing down a few feet away from where they were hiding behind. 

"Hey guys, do you like my new mech? Tell you what, I'll give you a deal, no even better, a profit. This mech is very special and it can be yours for a good price. How about 30% off?" asked Banana. Yanov and the other soldiers only stared at him but mostly Yanov was starring at him in anger. "I see you're not convinced. I know, maybe you need a demonstration" said Banana before quickly slamming one of the mech's giant fists onto the ground. Luckily Yanov and the other soldiers dodged this as the impact recoiled Banana back. "Grr...I WANT THIS MECH TAKEN DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Yanov. 

 

~Back With Patryck and Yuu~ 

"Alright Yanov, where are you?" asked Patryck. It's been a couple of minutes of searching for Yanov and both Patryck and Yuu keep finding nothing. "It's not like Yanov to go that far unless he went outside to fight the intruders" said Yuu. "Outside you say? Well then that's where we're going" said Patryck. Both Patryck and Yuu made their way outside only to get a surprise. "Did you get the power cell?" asked Yamiyo. 

"Yes I did and also stole all of their uranium and a lot of their ammunition without them noticing a thing" said Raspberry. "Hehehe.....excellent work. We've got we needed, now let's get out of here" said Yamiyo. "Not so fast" said Patryck as he and Yuu confronted them with their guns pointed at them. "Well, well, well, isn't more of the Red Army losers. Let me guess, aren't you two the higher ups in soldier ranks?" asked Yamiyo. "Well actually, Patryck here has a higher rank and- OW!" yelled Yuu as he got slapped hard by Patryck. "You idiot! Now's not the time" said Patryck while ignoring the fact that his hand hurts. 

"My you sure know who deny that claim. I hope your Red Leader trained you well, because you're going to need it. Activate plan destroyer" said Yamiyo. Patryck was preparing himself on anything what he didn't expect was a fighter jet to come to both Yamiyo and Raspberry's aid. "Hey, that's my jet!" yelled Patryck. "Oh really? How embarrassing for you. I'm going to destroy you with your own toy" said Blueberry who piloting Patryck's jet. "You won't get away with this! Yuu, we need to take this guy out of the sky" said Patryck. "Right! Let me find a bazooka or something" said Yuu before quickly running just to find a bazooka. 

"Oh it would be a great time for you to show up, Yanov" said Patryck. "How do you control this thing!? When I'm done with you, I'll be taking this jet to the junkyard where it can be scrapped for parts that will probably be useful" complained Blueberry who was trying to figure out the controls. "It only takes a well trained pilot with years of experience like myself to figure out a jet like that" said Patryck. Patryck then aims his gun at the jet before firing several rounds of bullets at it. The jet does take some damage before Blueberry decided to fire off some of the jet's missiles. Patryck sees this and takes cover as the missiles missed him and hit one of the satellites of the Red Army base. 

"Well those missiles were meant for you, but at least I hit something that's worth of value" said Blueberry. "I found a rocket launcher and a bazooka!" said Yuu while running to where Patryck was at. Patryck sees Yuu before noticing something large coming down. "Yuu, look out!" yelled Patryck. Yuu notices the large object before quickly getting out of the way, much to his surprise it was a mech. Suddenly Yanov came down landing safely on the mech before quickly getting up. 

"Yanov, you're alive" said Yuu. "Of course I'm alive. I was just a bit busy dealing with something" said Yanov. "Save the reunion you two, I think the guy in the mech is about to get up" said Patryck. Banana manages to get the mech off the the ground and standing again before recalling his thoughts on what just happened. "Haha....I can see that 60% off for this Red Army mech wasn't good enough for you. Hmm....my final offer for you will be that it's 80% off since it's national rocket day today" said Banana before having the mech fire off missiles. The missiles instead missed their target and ended up almost hitting Blueberry who just barely dodged. 

"Watch where you're firing those missiles at! You almost took me out of the sky!" yelled Blueberry. "I have an idea. It might sound crazy, but one of you two distract the guy in mech. I'll be using the wires from the same satellite that got destoryed" said Patryck. "Sounds perfect enough" said Yuu. Yanov picks up a rock and throws it at Banana which got his attention making him towards him. "Hey ugly! You can't catch me" said Yuu while taunting at Blueberry. "Why you little- YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" yelled Blueberry before firing missiles at Yuu only for him to dodged them. 

As Banana made his way to the wires of the satellite, Patryck used jumper cables to make the wires conduct electricity. Once Banana was about to fire more missiles he made the mech step on the wires thus getting electrocuted and with a sudden shock the missiles fire off by themselves. The missiles hit the jet that Blueberry was in and went down. Luckily Blueberry used a parachute and landed safely. "What's the matter? Did you had a rough landing?" asked Yuu mockingly. "Heh, we would love to stay and chat with you, but we have a flight to catch" said Raspberry. 

A helicopter appeared as Yamiyo, Blueberry, Raspberry, and Banana quickly climbed up the ladder. "Oh and one more thing, we'll be back to finish you losers once we got all resources we need for world domination or should I say the Black Leader's world domination plans" said Yamiyo before climbing up the ladder. Soon the helicopter takes off to the skies and away from the Red Army base. Paul then walks up to Patryck, Yuu, and Yanov just to check on what happened. "I just gotten a report that most of our ammunition along with some of our uranium supply has been stolen. Do you know was responsible for a attack like this?" asked Paul. "Oh it just happens that we were attacked by some forces of an army known as the Black Army" said Patryck. 

"Black Army? I never heard of that army before. Just who are they?" asked Paul. "To sum things up, they're very ruthless and have no care if they invade an innocent village and take their resources along with killing the inhabitants" said Patryck. "My god....that's awful. It's so sickening to hear. What else happened?" asked Paul. "Those monsters stole my mech and Patryck's jet just so they can destory a satellite that's super important" said Yanov. "What? Pat, I need to come with me. The leader called us in for something important" said Paul. 

While Paul and Patryck were walking down the long hallway to their leader, the two were talking. "So did you do it?" asked Patryck. "Yes I did. I tried warning him, but he wouldn't listen" said Paul. "Heh, I hope he's happy about the new arm" said Patryck. "Oh he is happy" said Paul. 

 

~Tord's POV~ 

I sat in my chair in disbelief and frustration. How can we be attacked? I literally had soldiers stationed in many different places. I looked at my robotic arm watching it give off a blue glow from its highlights. Oh Edd, I'm so sorry that I had to betray you like that. I lost all the sense to realize that you were and always will be my friend over the fact that I wanted world domination. 

You probably hate me more than Tom does and to be honest I deserve it. Before I can go way deep in my mind my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by both Paul and Patryck, my finest soldiers. "Tord- I mean great Red Leader, I have- well we have some terrible news to tell you" said Paul. Hmm...he seems very nervous. "Is about the attack that happened? Tell me everything from top to bottom" I said. "Well we were attacked by forces from an army known as the Black Army. They destroyed one of our most important satellites, raided our weaponry supply, and stole some crates of uranium" said Paul. 

They did what!? What is the black army? "With what exactly?" I asked. "They bombed a large portion of the base and used Yanov's mech as a distraction. They even stole my jet before we took it down along with electrocuting Yanov's mech" said Patryck. I pondered at what Patryck just said before forming a wicked smile on my face while laughing. "Oh man this is perfect. I never thought that I the leader of the Red Army would have to deal with rivaling armies in my life. I must know more about this Black Army and find out the who's the leader" I said in excitement. 

"Technically the leader is called the Black Leader as said by one of their higher ranked soldiers" said Paul. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. I said that if I found out the Black Leader's identity, than maybe I can form an alliance with them. Oh yes! I can see it now" I said while fantasying what it would be like if two armies came together for an alliance. I then noticed that Paul and Patryck weren't really sure if it will be a great idea. Oh well, it's their lost. "Hmm, if we're to form an alliance how would I do it? Oh I know! I'm going to write them a letter informing them about the alliance and they might agree to meet me somewhere" I said. Oh look out now Black Leader because I, Tord the Red Leader, is coming for you.


	5. Chapter 4

"He then said "hey Matt! I don't hate you?" and then I said "yay, I'm popular!", before he add on to say "no I mean just" only for me to interrupt him by saying "popular!". It was quite comical yet hilarious that it should've been recorded" said Matt as Tony was laughing at his story. "Yeah Matt we know, because we were there" said Tom. "Oh come on Tom, it was pretty funny" said Edd. "Oh hey Edd, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" asked Tom. "Uh sure thing" said Edd. Both Edd and Tom went into another room where they can talk privately without anyone hearing them. 

"Uh Edd, have you seen anything suspicious lately?" asked Tom. "Suspicious? What do you mean?" asked Edd. "I mean that ever since Matt brought Tony to the apartment, he's been acting kinda off" said Tom. "What? Tom, I know we just met Tony, but I think you're overreacting a little" said Edd. "Overreacting!? How can I be overreacting? When Tony sat down on the couch with me, he sounded a little bit weird" said Tom. "What did he even say to you?" asked Edd. 

"Nothing really, he just asked me where we used to live which would be, 27 Durdam Lane. Don't you find that kinda strange?" asked Tom. "No, he was just wondering because he probably lives a couple of doors down on the same street as us" said Edd. "Yeah maybe, but just how he asked me and replied after I told him just really rubbed me the wrong the way" said Tom. "Listen Tom, I know you don't seem very welcoming towards Tony but please, you need to let go on what you're thinking" said Edd before leaving the room. "Edd's right, maybe I am overreacting. I need a walk" said Tom. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Ah excellent, you brought the uranium that I asked you to get" said a scientist. "Yes we did. We've stolen a lot of crates filled with it at the Red Army base" said Yamiyo. "Red Army you say? Hmm, I swear I've heard that name before" said the scientist. "You do? What do you know about them?" asked Yamiyo. "Oh many things" said the scientist. "Commander Yamiyo, the Black Leader wants me to inform you that he is holding a meeting and he expects you to be there" said a soldier. "Tell him that I'll be on my way" said Yamiyo as the soldier saluted to her. 

 

~At The Meeting~ 

"Alright soldiers, it's time for our annual meeting or should I say....uhh....I really don't have another name for zhis actually, but zhat's not zhe point. Zhe reason vhy I called you all here iz because recently ve drained about half zhe earth's elements und by elements I mean zhe ones on zhe periodic table" said Tony while showing the Black Army a periodic table on a large screen. "Sir....I know that you want to drain the earth of its resources through a couple of special drills, but what are you going to use those stolen elements on?" asked the scientist. "Oh zhat's simple. I'm going to use zhose elements for....uhh...on...vell somezhing, but I don't know vhat. Oh! Zhat reminds me, all of jou in zhis room probably have some good ideas. Vhy not jou share it all out? Come on, speak up. Don't be afraid, zhere aren't any vrong answers" said Tony as he was sitting up. The soldiers of the Black Army only stood in silence as their leader grows tired of waiting and decided to do something differently. "Jou know vhat....I'm just gonna call on someone randomly. Starting vith jou....Wilson" said Tony while pointing at the soldier with a name tag that reads "Wilson". "Uhh....me? Oh....uhh....maybe we can use those elements to create a big pink, well purple, elephant and use to....uhh... step on things" said Wilson nervously. 

"Hmm......SEND HIM TO ZHE REHAB CHAMBERS!!!" yelled Tony as a guard took Wilson out of the room. "No, no, no, wait! I was just kidding!" begged Wilson while getting dragged away. "Anyone else? How about jou George?" asked Tony. "Uhh...I suggest that we should create a giant ham sandwich" said George. "Do jou mean a posion giant ham sandwich or.....multiple normal sized ham sandwiches zhat contain posion in zhem?" asked Tony who seemed interested in the idea a little. "Oh heavens no, not poison!.... I mean an actual ham sandwich. I'm starting to get really hungry" said George who was rubbing his stomach a bit. 

As soon as George said this the rest of the soldiers nodded their heads to this and some even pulled out plates or silverware. "Grr.........LOCK HIM UP IN ZHE TORTURE CHAMBERS NOW!!!" yelled Tony as a different guard started dragging George out of the room in a similar fashion as Wilson. "Come on people zhink! Vorld domination....or vell global invasion....doesn't come bursting zhrough zhe doors! Zhere has to be somezhing zhat ve can do zhat involves a vhole lot of chaos und destruction" said Tony while relaxing into his chair, more like throne. As Tony stared at his soldiers up high from where he sits, he didn't notice that one of his soldiers came forward. The soldier was more than just a decoy to get a quick death on the battlefield but they're loyal to their leader. This soldier was the general of the troops. 

"Huh...? General, vhat are jou doing?" asked Tony who leaned forward to see what his general was doing. "My leader, I have an idea that I could propose to you" said the general while kneeling down at his leader. "Ooooo....I'm starting to get.....interested. Please do tell" said Tony. The general then pulls out a card before placing it into a machine just as a large holographic projection was shown. The hologram showed the earth, but actually the earth's molten core, its crest, and its mantle which sparked Tony's interests. "Holy moly! Iz zhat zhe earth's molten core?" asked Tony who seemed excited. "Yes sir, it is. I was thinking that we should drain all of the earth's ocean water along with using a very powerful drill that can drain the lava that flows in its core" said the general. 

"Oooo......zhat's a good idea. Vait...I have an even better idea. Once ve drained zhe earth of its elements, ocean vater, environmental resources, und of course its energy from its molten core, ve can.....oh yeah! Oh man, oh man, oh man" said Tony while quickly getting off of his throne and going over to his general. "So...are you thinking on what I'm thinking sir?" asked the general. "Jou sure bet I am! Ve can use all of zhese great und powerful zhings, so ve can go into outer space und block out zhe sun. But first since ve vill be draining all of zhe resources, it vill soon veaken zhe earth's ozone layer vhich in turn, ve can use the sun's energy as a source to destroy zhe earth" said Tony who was liking the idea while laughing evilly. "Bingo, you got it right" said the general with a smile on his face. "General....nein...I should be calling jou by jour first name. Uhh...Zack, vhat a great idea. Oh sweet momma, jou're zhe bomb! Vhy can't zhe rest of jou be like Zack vhen it comes to stuff like zhis? Anyvay....Zack, show me zhe plan step by step" said Tony. Zack didn't say anything or do anything but only stood there for a couple of minutes. 

"Zack, I gave you an order und uhh...jou should probably do it by now" said Tony who was trying to keep his cool. Again, Zack just stood there not saying a single word but only to be staring off into space. "Uhh...excuse me, I gave jou a direct order, so vhy aren't jou doing it? Vhat iz zhe matter vith jou? Vhy aren't jou listening to me? Zack, Zack...oh mein gott....I know zhat jou can hear me, but at least do somezhing" said Tony who was starting lose his temper. Zack continued to just stand and before he knew it he felt both of Tony's hand grabbing into his shoulder making him look right into his eyes. "Listen to me very closely. I gave jou an order und jou should respect zhat order. I recruited jou into zhe Black Army und I can demote jou from general und discharge jou. So vhat's it going to be?" asked Tony seemed a bit pissed off. 

 

*Flashback* 

Edd: oh Zack, I'm glad that we can meet up with each other. I heard so many great things about you 

Zack: *smiles* oh really? Well that's great to hear 

Edd: *smiles* I'm sure that you, me, and Matt can all be friends clever till the day we die or if the earth gets blown up by a solar flare from the sun 

Zack: I hope so too and...I hope that doesn't happen 

Edd: hey Zack, can you do me a favor? I just want you to pay attention, pay attention, pay- 

*Flashback Ends* 

 

"Pay attention to vhat I'm telling jou to do!!!" yelled Tony who was shaking Zack which got Zack out of his thoughts. "I know what I must do" said Zack. "Huh..? Oh vell...don't just stand zhere, tell us vhat it iz zhen" said Tony while letting go of Zack. "First thing we do is....this" said Zack while pressing a button on the projector. The hologram then displays warning symbol before switching it over to a deletion screen which showed a percentage starting from 0% before going up fast to 50%. "Vait....NEIN!!!! Oh gott, vait!!! Stop zhe deletion, STOP ZHE DELETION!!!" yelled Tony who was watching the deletion bar progress up to higher numbers. 

Tony then sees the percentage going up to over 80% before frantically rushing over to the projector and began hitting the pause button over and over hoping to stop the deletion. "OH GOTT VHY!? Come on, come on, come on! Just stop already, please! I'm begging jou!" yelled Tony while continuing to press the pause button. Despite all of his efforts to stop the deletion, the percentage bar manages to get up to a full 100% before automatically deleting the flies thus getting rid of the plans. After the deletion progress was finished, Zack takes out the card and puts it into his pocket before slowly making his leave. Upon almost reaching the door, Zack was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a mixture of both lightning and fire that was blasted towards him which he manages to dodge. " **Where do you think you're going? Do you really think that I'm going to let you escape after what you done?** " growled the Black Leader as Zack stared in horror. 

"Uhh....yes" said Zack while smiling nervously before unexpectedly getting a swift uppercut from his own leader thus mocking him out cold. " **Oh I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you do that Zack. How dare you betray me like that and delete my plans for world domination! I'm so going to wipe your memories of being in the Black Army clean....but...that'll be a waste of my time so forget it. I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to discharge you and kick you out of my own base. I can't wait to see your face once I steal the sun's energy and use it to took over the world!** " said the Black Leader before laughing. Soon two different guards picked up Zack and carried him outside the base before throwing him off a cliff. However Zack got lucky and managed to get saved by large piles of snow below. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Sir, we got the message that you wrote sent. It should be arriving to the Black Army base soon" said Paul. "Ah excellent. I can't wait to see the Black Leader's reaction to me asking them for an alliance. I hope they will yes" said Tord. "Our top leading investigators on battle tactics found it! They managed to search through the entire planet earth just to find the location of the Black Army base" said Patryck who came into the room. "Gentlemen, I believe we can move on to the next phase. We're meeting the Black Army and make sure to get those welcoming plants and boxes of chocolate ready, because we're going to need them" said Tord. "Yes sir" said both Paul and Patryck in unison while saluting. 

 

~Back With Tony~ 

After collecting data from today's meeting, the Black Leader- I mean Tony decided to relax after nearly two hours of listening to his advisors. "Gosh, zhat meeting took forever to get zhrough. I zhought zhat it vould never end" said Tony while taking off his helmet before placing it onto a pedestal. Tony then went over to a couch and sat down while grabbing a remote this turning on a large wide flat screen tv. "Man, zhere's nothing on. Can't a guy like me get some, jou know, entertainment or not? Zhere's gotta be somezhing on" said Tony while flipping through the channels till he stopped at a news channel. "Oh look zhe same old, same old. Oh vait... zhis iz breaking news" said Tony while sitting up. A reporter was seen standing in the middle of a town that seems to be in chaos, due to so much rapid gun fire. 

"I'm reporting live on the screen to bring you that a mysterious group is attacking this innocent little town. Many reporters stated the group is, indeed, the-" "Boring! Vho cares about zhe news anyvay? Next" said Tony while changing the channel to something. Eventually after a few minutes of going through channels, something caught Tony's attention. "Ah heck ya! Now, zhis iz vhat I call entertainment" said Tony while smiling as he watched Attack of the Zombie Pirates From Hell 1. When watching his desired need for entertainment, Tony didn't notice a paper airplane flying through an open and came towards him. Tony sees the airplane and catches it with his hands before unfolding it. It turns out that paper airplane was actually a letter. Tony looks at in wonder and in curiosity. 

 

_Dear Black Leader,_

_Would you like to rule the world with me?_

_(Multiple choices below, please check one box)_

_[ ] Yes_

_[ ] Maybe_

_[ ] Absolutely_

_[ ] Sure_

 

"Uhh.... v-vho- vho vrote zhis?" asked Tony while looking up from the paper in confusion. Before he could say anything else another paper airplane came to him. Tony unfolds the second airplane and read what it said. 

 

_My apologies, Black Leader. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm the Red Leader, the leader and commander of the Red Army. You may be wondering why I'm writing to you. That's because, I heard many stories about how strong your Black Army is and I wanted to know if it was true or not. It turns out that it is. So, you will be willing to team up with me? I'll be waiting for your answer_

_With best regards,_

_Red Leader_

_R.L_

 

"Red Army huh? Zhey sound like a bunch of losers but mostly dorks" said Tony before getting up and putting his helmet back on his head. "Sir we just gotten a report saying that Red Army found our base and are coming. What are your orders?" asked a soldier. "I vant all forces to come as one. Ve're going to zhe the Red Army halfvay. Zhose are jour orders" said Tony. The soldier nods their head and salutes to Tony before leaving. "Hehehe....watch out Red Leader, because I zhe Black Leader vill be vaiting for jou. Oh......zhis iz going to be..... **FUN** " said Tony as a visor suddenly covers his face while replacing his voice with a mechanical voice.


	6. Chapter 5

~Tord's POV~

I've never expect that anyone would have a base on a mountain this cold. How interesting. I wasn't told exactly where we will be meeting the Black Army at, but once I saw a large flat area then I kinda knew. My army stood at their current positions while both Paul and Patryck stood between me keeping guard. I was going to say something to them until something caught my attention at the horizon. There I saw the Black Army who had the same number of soldiers I have all being lead by the Black Leader who was walking in front of them.

I looked at the Black Leader and I was surprised at the helmet that they were wearing. Is that a visor? How charming. It makes me wonder even more. I walked up to the center of the area and so did the Black Leader. "Well hello there, you must be the Black Leader, am I correct?" I asked.

" **So you're the Red Leader. How impressing of you, I wasn't expecting you to find my base** " said the Black Leader. Ah, a mechanical voice. I'm liking this person already. "Well...hehe....didn't you get my little message?" I asked while showing off a smile. " **I did and to be honest, it was quite interesting** " said the Black Leader sounding a bit surprised. I swear that my smile grew larger when they said that my message was interesting.

"So...do you take my offer or not?" I asked. "Tell you what, if you want to form an alliance with me than you need to prove your worth" said the Black Leader. My worth? "Alright then, how would I do that?" I asked. "Easy, you're going have to fight me" said the Black Leader before pulling out a sword. "Very well, let's do it your way" I said while getting into a stance.

Before I could pull out a weapon of my own, the Black Leader suddenly charges at me before swinging his sword at me. I managed to see the blade coming towards before I blocked it my robotic arm. Oh great, I wasn't supposed to use this. Ah well. As I was trying to keep balance, I noticed Paul And Patryck by the sidelines watching the fight going and they're wearing 3D glasses. "Popcorn?" asked Paul who was holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Sure" said Patryck while getting some. Are you kidding me!? They're eating popcorn while watching me struggle as I'm trying not to get sliced in half. I hope they both now that they need to share that popcorn with me. "I have a feeling that this is going to be an even match" said Patryck. A what now?

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Paul. "Look at them Paul, they're both evenly matched in strength" said Patryck. Evenly matched? Oh no, no, no, no, we aren't. As I was thinking about that I didn't notice that I was pushing back the Black Leader till it was too late. " **Did you really think that you can you just come here of all places and attempt to beat me?** " growled the Black Leader.

I only smirked at the question. " **What's with the smirk?** " asked the Black Leader. "It's funny that you've asked me why I came here. I tell you why. It's because nobody dares to challenge me" I said. " **So you're telling me that my army is a threat to you?** " asked the Black Leader. "Oh...yes. I. AM!!" I yelled. I so fueled by anger that I ran straight up to the black leader and did a Shoryuken with my robotic arm.

My upper cut was so strong that it knocked off the Black Leader's helmet and revealed their true identity. The whole entire Red Army was in shock. "No way.....so that's what the Black Leader looks like" said Paul in amazement. "Yeah.....without their helmet" said Patryck. I looked at the Black Leader who had black hair. So are they a guy or a girl?

The Black Leader walked up to me and boy, did I feel intimidated. I tried to say something but all I could shutter out was "You're........you're......actually....the...." Why was I so nervous? I can't be afraid of this person! I'm the Red Leader for crying out loud. The Black Leader notices my nervousness and lifted up a finger and gently poked me at my chest.

Why are they poking me? "Oh....don't be nervous Red Leader. Jou do realize zhat jou're correct, right?" asked the Black Leader. So that's what they sound like with that mecha voice. I noticed that they sounded male and was that a German accent? I have to say that his English sounds really good compared to mine. "Zhank jou for stopping by und don't even bother on coming back here ever again" said the Black Leader while forming a smile on his face. I was so lost for words that I didn't feel the Black Leader pushing me off of a small cliff and as I landed in a pile of snow.

 

~Third Person POV~

After pushing Tord off of a not so high cliff, Tony, well the Black Leader, walked over to where his helmet was which had its two horns stabbed to the ground before picking it up and putting it back on his head. "So the Black Leader is a guy" said Paul before getting smacked in the face by Patryck. "Of course he's a guy, what made you think that he wasn't?" asked Patryck. "Well girls can have short hair that's the same length of a guy's right? So I wasn't sure till I heard him say something" said Paul while rubbing his face a bit. "Forget it. Let's just find Tord and get out of here before things can get any worse" said Patryck. The two pilots began walking off attempting to find Tord till Paul suddenly senses something and tried getting Patryck's attention; however, it was too late.

" **What are you two doing here!?** " yelled the Black Leader. Both Paul and Patryck were both in sudden shock and terror that they were too afraid of to speak up. " **Oh my god, I'm not here to play your stupid games! Say something** " said the Black Leader. "D-Don't hurt us! We're....we're gingerbread men, very small gingerbread men" said Paul who was freaking out. " **Oh geez.......listen do me a favor, I want you two to go tell your precious Red Leader that if he ever shows his face here again, he's dead!!! Got it?** " asked the Black Leader. Both Paul and Patryck looked at each other before nodding their heads. " **Good, now get out and don't you ever come back** " growled the Black Leader as Paul and Patryck quickly started running away.


	7. Chapter 6

Tom went back to Durdam Lane and to his surprise Edd's house hasn't been rebuilt. "It's been like two months, why hasn't Edd's house been rebuilt? It doesn't make any sense" said Tom before walking away from the rubble. Tom continued walking down street even passing Eduardo's house along the way. "Eduardo can I borrow this knife? I'm making a sandwich" said Mark. "No you cannot Mark" said Eduardo. "Ooo can I have a sandwich too?" asked Jon.

"I wasn't talking to you Jon!" yelled Eduardo. "Idiots" mumbled Tom who overheard the entire conversation outside. Tom kept walking till he came across a mailbox that read "Anthony's house" on one of its sides. "Here we go. After a couple of minutes of searching, I've finally found Tony's house" said Tom. Tom walked up to the front door and knocked, but after a few minutes there was nothing. "I guess he's not home. That's a good sign. I wanted him not to be home anyway. I wonder if he has a spare key hidden somewhere" said Tom before starting to search.

Tom looked around Tony's house hoping to find a spare key yet he found nothing. "Darn it! Well it was worth a try. There's got to be another way to get inside" said Tom. Tom then notices an opened window and went over to it before going through it. Once going through the window, Tom made it inside Tony's house. "It's so dark in here, where's the light- oh here it is" said Tom while flipping the switch. Just as the lights turned on Tom suddenly got scared when he saw a large gargoyle statue right next to him.

"Oh wait......it's just a statue. That nearly gave me a- AHHHHH!" screamed Tom as he saw another large statue but this time it was an Asian dragon. "Where did he get the money to get these statues anyway?" asked Tom. After receiving two jumpscares in one day, Tom continued to explore Tony's house. "Wow for a guy that I barely know, he sure has a really nice place" said Tom. Tom walks around a bit more till notices an opened door that seems to lead to somewhere. Tom walks up to the door to only find out that it's another room before going in to it.

Inside the room there was a desk and a chair that had three stacks of paper on it along with a board that had a large map of the world along with with compass and other small pieces of paper. There was also a lamp on a bookcase against the wall near the board. "This has to be his office space. Hm? I never knew Tony had an interest in geography and hey.....is that a science degree?" asked Tom while looking at Tony's degree that hanging on a walk next to a bookcase. "I guess Edd was right. Tony isn't a bad person after all. What was I even think- whoa" said Tom while accidentally stepping on a pen that was on the ground before falling backwards and hitting the bookcase. The bookcase shook as the lamp suddenly fell off and landed on the ground while a purple light was automatically switched on. "Ah....stupid pen" said Tom while picking up the pen before getting up.

The next thing that Tom saw completely took him by surprise. "No...no way...this...all of this was written in invisible ink" said Tom. What Tom saw was that the lamp had an x-ray setting that shows Tony's invisible handwriting on the board. "Oh...my...god......Tony's planning world domination which means....he's a communist" said Tom. Tom gets out a camera and starts taking pictures of anything that Tony wrote down. "Oh my good, I was right! I need to show all of this to both Edd and Matt right now, they're not going to believe what I just saw, but they need to" said Tom before leaving the room and getting out of Tony's house.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ow my head, where am I?" asked Zack who woke up. "We're in a cell that's what" said Fred. "F-Fred....? I thought....I thought that the Black Leader's soldiers broke into your house and murdered you" said Zack. "Oh they did broke into my house. They ended up not finding me but they found my wife and my daughter" said Fred. "Yeah, I know that. I heard that your daughter gave three underlings nicknames" said Zack. "Really? Heh, Rebecca always like giving people who she meet silly names" said Fred. 

"Yeah....I'm surprised that she didn't gave Yamiyo as nickname" said Zack. "I'm surprised too. Anyway, did anything happened when I was gone?" asked Fred. "Well the Black Leader actually came up with a plan that involves draining the earth of its natural resources" said Zack. "Go on" said Fred. "I realized that he gone a little crazy and ended up deleting the plans; however, what he doesn't know is that I've saved the plans onto this card right here" said Zack while taking out the card. "That's good that you've done that. I also still have my card that contains the other set of plans that belonged to the top leading scientist" said Fred as he took out his card. 

"And with these two cards, we know know what the Black Leader is up to so we can stop him" said Patryck who suddenly came by along with Paul. "Not you two again. I thought I told that I had enough" said Fred. "Well you did, but it didn't work" said Paul. "Why did you lock us up in this cell? What do you want?" asked Zack. As Zack said this Tord came up to them. "What do we want? We want to know exactly why your Black Leader refuses to form an alliance with the Red Army" said Tord. 

"You're out of your mind! There's no way that the Black Leader would ever join forces with another army" said Fred. "And why's that exactly?" asked Tord. "It's because he's planning on recreating the earth into something called the New World Order. To do this, he plans on stealing resources from many different places across the globe" said Fred. "Don't believe us? Well the Black Leader ordered his own forces to raid villages clean along with either taking the inhabitants as slaves or brutally slaughtering them to death. He usually has them executed" said Zack. "Wait.....no! He's actually doing the same exact same thing as I'm doing but only doing the opposite" said Tord who seemed shocked. "Heh, that's right. We may be soldiers to his army, but we're actually uncover agents that pretended to obey him only for us to take his plans" said Fred. 

"So....does that make you both traitors?" asked Paul. "Technically yes, but we can't go against the British government. If you ever want more information from us, here take our cards that we used to save the Black Leader's plans as files" said Zack. Both Fred and Zack offered their cards to Patryck who took them and went over to a large super computer before putting both cards into separate slots. "So tell me what you know about the Black Leader" said Tord. "Well when we were looking around in a vault, we found a lot of information about him" said Zack. "Really now? Please do tell, I'm dying to hear" said Tord with a slight smile on his face. 

"His name is Anthony von Rudolph, he was born in, if you can't already tell by his accent, Germany. He came left his home country after some bad things happened between his parents just to live in America. Years later he came back to Germany with a scholarship just to look for a job. It wasn't till he got an opportunity to get his revenge on the world after years of cruelness, but according to us, he seemed to had a good life growing up" said Fred. "Well of course I know he has an accent, but.....keep going" said Tord. "Anyway, he became the leader of a group which involves members of the world's most infamous crime gangs, like you know, the mafia and the yakuza, just so he can put all of them on top by making whole world tremble at his knees" said Zack. "I see. So he's a cult leader? How interesting" said Tord. "Oh my god! He's not planning on taking over the world so he and his cultist group can rule it! He wants to destroy it! Man, that's evil!" said Patryck while looking at the screen that shows the earth getting destroyed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Paul in horror at the idea. 

"Well.....ehehehe.....I guess we need some help in order to defeat the Black Leader and save the world" said Tord who seemed kinda nervous at the thought about the world ending. "What kind of help will we be looking for exactly?" asked Patryck. "Oh we just need some assistance from a couple of good old.....friends" said Tord.


	9. Chapter 8

Both Edd and Matt were on the couch watching tv till the door to the apartment suddenly swung open which got their attention. "Edd! Matt! I've found something that you won't believe" said Tom. "What?" asked Edd. Tom quickly rushes over to them while carrying a folder. "I...I was just walking till I stumbled across Durdam Lane" said Tom as he was trying to catch his breath. "You were? How come you didn't tell us?" asked Matt. 

"Tell you? Why would I- forget it. I found Tony's house and I tried knocking on his door only to realize he wasn't there. I found an open window, climbed through, and got into his house" said Tom. "Wait...did you just break into someone's house? Tom, you do realize that's illegal right? You could've been caught by the police" said Edd. "I know, I know, I know, but that's not the point. I walked in his house till I found a room which was his office room and I found something completely shocking. I found out that Tony isn't all that innocent and that he's hiding a dark secret" said Tom. "Really? What's the secret?" asked Matt. "I found out that Tony is a leader of an army and he's a communist" said Tom. What Tom didn't expect next was that both Edd and Matt suddenly burst out in laughter. 

"Why are you two laughing?" asked Tom as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Tony's a communist? That's so ridiculous" laughed Edd. "I have no idea why I'm laughing, but this is just so hilarious" laughed Matt. "What? I'm being serious here!" said Tom. "Tom, I know that you can't seem to trust Tony, but you can't just make something like this up. There is no way that Tony can be a communist" said Edd. "But....but.....I'm telling the- you know what, fine. I tried to tell you, but if you're not going to believe me then, I'll find a way to prove it myself" said Tom before walking towards the door. 

As Tom was about to leave he was greeted by two familiar men dressed in uniforms. "Uh, can I help you two?" asked Tom. "Uh...umm....ah......let's see here....." said Paul while looking at a piece of paper that had pictures of Edd, Matt, and Tom on it. "Give me that!" said Patryck as he snatched the paper out of Paul's hands. "Eh....sorry about that. We were just walking down the neighborhood till we came by here and do you mind if we ask one question?" asked Patryck. "Sure, whatever. What do you what?" asked Tom. 

"Are you by any chance Tom?" asked Patryck. "Uh yeah, that's me" said Tom. Both Paul and Patryck looked at each other as Patryck gave Paul a slight nod before the two looked back at Tom. "What's with the looks? Did I do something wrong?" asked Tom. "No, just get in the body bag" said Paul while getting out a body bag. "Oh....wait....what!? Oh my GOD!!! THEY HAVE BODY BAGS NO!!" screamed Tom before getting covered up in a body bag. 

Both Paul and Patryck went inside the apartment to find both Edd and Matt on the couch before going up behind them and put them in body bags. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE PUT IN A BODY BAG!!!" screamed Matt as he was being dragged by Paul. "Get your hands off me you fiend!!!" yelled Edd as he was being dragged by Patryck. Paul and Patryck threw Edd, Matt, and Tom in the back of a van before closing the doors. "Well that went smoothly as I thought it would" said Paul. "Paul how could you say that when you didn't know what Tom looked like?" asked Patryck. "I don't know. They all the look the same to me" said Paul. "Look the- never mind. Let's just get out of here" said Patryck. 

 

~At The Red Army Base~ 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god......it's so dark. Where am I? How long has it been? What year is it?" asked Matt before a blindfold was removed from his eyes. "Relax, it's only been like 30 minutes" said Tom. "Just where are we?" asked Edd. Matt walks up and touches something metallic before gently rubbing it. "We seem to be trapped in some strange force of psychic energy" said Matt. "No, we're not. We're in a cell" said Tom. 

"Gahhh! Whoever put us in here is so going to pay!!!" yelled Eduardo. "Wait....Eduardo....?" asked Edd as he got a better close to see Eduardo and his gang trapped behind a different cell across from them. "Oh cheer up Eduardo, it's not all bad" said Jon. "Not bad!? It is bad Jon! We're in a frickin' cell!" yelled Eduardo. "Hey! Leave him alone Eduardo! What did he do to you?" said Edd. "Huh? Hehe....well isn't our lovely neighbors Edd....and his friends. Fancy seeing you three here" said Eduardo. 

"Yeah it is. What are you guys doing here?" asked Tom. "How we supposed to know? We were here way before you" said Mark. "Yeah and I was somehow brought here too for no reason" said Todd. "Oh.....ey Head" said Hellucard who was standing next to Todd. "Todd? Some random guy who seems to get my name wrong every time he sees me? Look.....do you know who kidnapped us?" asked Edd. "Unfortunately we don't. All I remember was that Jon here just randomly opened the door" said Eduardo. 

"Opened the door? Wait, I did same thing but I was only leaving till I was stopped by two men who seem to be soldiers. One of them had a scar over there right eye while the other seemed a little bit smarter" said Tom. "Aw someone recalls seeing us. How cute" said Paul. "We hate to break up this friendly reunion, but we got orders from the boss. He wants to see you three" said Patryck. "Well I hope he's happy, because I'm just about ready to break these bars wide open" growled Edd. Paul walks over as Edd, Matt, and Tom braced themselves only to see that Paul took out a key and used it to unlock the cell door. "Are you three coming or what?" asked Paul. 

Edd, Matt, and Tom slowly walked out of the cell and followed both Paul and Patryck out of the room. "Hey! What about us? You can't leave me here with these idiots!" yelled out Eduardo to the void. After a few minutes of walking, Paul and Patryck lead the three prisoners to a large room which appears to be very decorated before forcefully making them kneel on their knees. "That was a bit mean" whined Matt. "Who cares? I just want this day to end already" said Tom. "Oh Tom, you've always been just so uncaring" said Tord. 

"Wait....it can't be" said Edd who recognized the voice. "Of course it is Edd, I was waiting forever to see you again" said Tord as he swung his chair around before getting up and walking towards his old friends. "What the?" asked Tom who couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Tord, you're alive. This..this is so incredible" said Edd in amazement. "Heh, longtime no seen old friends" said Tord with a smile. "Hold on for just a minute, how are you still alive? I thought you'd died once your robot exploded" said Tom. 

"Oh Tom, I thought the same exact thing as you did, but I was lucky to survive only with these burn marks on my face" said Tord while showing off the scorches on his face. "Ew.......so disgusting" said Matt who was a bit disturbed to see the burn marks on the right side of Tord's face. "So anyway this has been great to see you but we're kinda busy" said Edd. "I understand that, but this is important. So important that I need to be alone with Tom. Paul and Patryck, please take both Edd and Matt out here" said Tord. "So those are your names. How nice to know" said Matt. Paul and Patryck took Edd and Matt out of the room leaving Tom alone with Tord. 

"How has the Jehovah's Witness been doing?" asked Tord. "What do you want, commie?" asked Tom with an unamused tone. "Oh I just wanted to check up on one of my friends that's all" said Tord. "I said this before and I can say it again, I am not your friend" said Tom. "Tom, I know you don't like me but please just hear me out" said Tord. "Yeah, yeah, can you make it quick? I need to get back to something" said Tom. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about....and.....do you know anything about the Black Leader?" asked Tord. Tom's eyes suddenly widen upon hearing what Tord just said. "I have a feeling that you do" said Tord. "Yeah I do. There's something fishy going on here that doesn't add up. What are you up to?" asked Tom. "Nothing really. It's just that I recently gotten a report about him and decided to do some research. The Black Leader's real identity is Anthony von Rudolph and he's a cult leader" said Tord. "Cult leader? The last time I checked, he's actually a communist just like you" said Tom. 

"Does a guy who plans on draining the earth of its natural resources while leading a group of infamous gangs is considered to be a communist?" asked Tord. "Well no but- wait....he's planning to drain the earth out of its resources? I knew that there was something going on" said Tom. "Exactly. Where did you get your information from?" asked Tord. "I uhh....went back to Durdam Lane and found Tony's house. I went inside and got these" said Tom as he got out the folder containing all the pictures. Tord takes the folder before looking inside to see each picture. "I see. Did you mention this to anyone?" asked Tord. 

"I've told both Edd and Matt, yet they wouldn't believe me" said Tom. "I guess they'll have to learn it the hard way" said Tord. "Well not both of them, it's just Matt who thinks that there's nothing wrong with Tony" said Tom. "To be honest, Matt doesn't understand who he's actually dealing with" said Tord. Then Paul and Patryck unexpectedly suddenly came into the room. "Paul and Patryck, do you care to explain why you just barged in here?" asked Tord. 

"Uhh.........yeah......hehe....about that...." said Patryck nervously. "We....have a problem" added Paul. "Problem? What is it?" asked Tord. "Let me guess, Edd and Matt distracted you two and got away?" asked Tom. "Uhh....nooooooo...ehh...yes they did" said Paul. "How could you let two people distract you that easily?" asked Tord. "I wouldn't say that they distracted us, it's that Paul wanted a milkshake" said Patryck. "I-I....that didn't happen!" yelled Paul. "Oh yes it did Paul!" yelled back Patryck. "Both of you two shut up! Even if they had escaped, we're able to track them down with a special drone" said Tord.


	10. Chapter 9

"I don't think that this was a good idea Matt. I mean look at how high up we are and besides it's cold on this mountain" said Edd while shivering to simulate the word "cold". "I know Edd, I know, but it was worth it get a GPS. Now I found that there is something hidden in this mountain" said Matt. "How could you possibly find something that's basically covered in snow?" asked Edd. "That's simple! You follow the map that was programmed into the GPS. Oh hey, I found it already" said Matt. Both Edd and Matt found a large door and made of metal at the side of mountain. "Now if I were a large closed metal door, where would my switch be?" asked Matt who was looking for a way to open the door. 

"Matt, I don't think that there's a to open- oh hey, I found a lever" said Edd. Edd pulls the lever causing the metal door to open. "Nice one Edd! Now let's see where this door leads us to" said Matt. "It will probably lead us inside the mountain and to its molten core" said Edd. Edd and Matt went through the door and were given quite a surprise. Inside the mountain happened to be a full entire base complete with corridors. 

"Uh Matt, I don't think it was a great idea to go inside. I mean what if we get caught?" asked Edd. "Oh relax Edd. I guarantee you that's not going to happen" said Matt. Suddenly a row of soldiers appeared and pointed their guns at both Edd and Matt. "Soldiers don't bother on shooting these two........outsiders just yet" said Yamiyo who came into the scene. "Oh hi there, nice to meet you. Uh thanks for saving us....hehe" said Edd while smiling nervously. Yamiyo didn't say anything but only snapped her fingers making three soldiers appear. 

"You three take these two lovely people to their cell" said Yamiyo. The three soldiers did what they were told to and took Edd and Matt with them. "Say......uh...Banana, you have a nice name. Is that like your code name or something?" asked Matt. "No, it's not. My real name is Bryan" said Banana. "Oh okay then.....so what about you two other soldiers?" asked Matt. "My name actually is Ralph which matches with the name Raspberry" said Raspberry. 

"And my name is Stephen which doesn't start with a b as in Blueberry" said Blueberry. "Cool" said Matt. "Uh Matt, I hate to break this little conversation up, but we're about to become prisoners like we were before. Well technically with Tord, we weren't, but now we're definitely prisoners" said Edd. "Nonsense, we can always escape" said Matt. "Alright we're here, now get inside- oh you got to be kidding me" said Blueberry. "How did they get inside this cell? Just how!?" asked Raspberry. 

"Oh it's not that bad you guys. Look there's board games" said Banana. "Shut up Bryan!!!!" yelled Blueberry and Raspberry in unison. "Where are we going?" asked Matt while running along side with Edd. "Uh down this hall. I don't know" said Edd. Eventually Edd and Matt went into a different area which appeared larger and had a lava-like waterfall behind a throne while lava could be seen under the flooring. "Hey we're in the mountain's core" said Matt. 

"Yeah, but this room appears to be where this whole show is coming from" said Edd. Before they could do anything, they suddenly heard some loud crashing noises along with some angry yelling that sounded like it was in German. The yelling and noises stopped once a familiar face came into the room while wearing a bathrobe and holding a mug in his hands. "Tony! Boy aren't we glad to see you" said Matt happily. "Edd? Matt? What are you two doing here?" asked Tony who seemed surprised to see them both. "We have the same question for you. What's with the bathrobe?" asked Edd. 

"Oh this? I just came out of a shower. Didn't you see my outfit on that throne over there?" asked Tony before taking a sip of out of his mug. "Oh really? I guess we didn't see it. What are you drinking?" asked Matt. "Hot chocolate. Anyway, I'll be getting my outfit on, so don't look till I tell you that I'm done" said Tony. Tony then walks passed Edd and Matt to walk up the many stairs leading to the throne as Edd and Matt were covering their eyes. "Okay, you guys can look now" said Tony. "Nice outfit you got there. I really like the helmet addition" said Edd. 

"Why thank you Edd. Did you know that I based it off a spartan helmet before adding two long curved horns? I'm just saying that if you're wondering" said Tony while putting his helmet on his head. "That's pretty cool to know. So Tony, are you the one that owns this mountain lair along with the soldiers at your own command?" asked Matt. "Yes, yes, and yes. I even got a little surprise for you both. You're going to love it" said Tony. Tony then snaps his figures making the lava waterfall behind disappear revealing many cells containing all the villains of Eddsworld. "Zanta Claws.....? Commander Bai.....? Why are these- oh my god....future me...err I mean Future Edd" said Edd. Future Edd notices Edd before turning around with his back against the bars of his cell. 

Both Future Tom and Matt comfort him but they really couldn't give him any physical contact due to both of them being in a cell of their own. "Hey there's a prince that looks exactly like me" said Matt. "Oh really now? Hmm....let's have a closer look shall we" said Tony. A crane soon appears and took the cell of where Matt pointed out the prince that looked like him. "Hey leave Prince Matthew alone!" yelled Edward Gold. "Take it easy, I have two friends that are just curious, that's all" said Tony. 

"Curious!? Oh I wish I had my gun with me so I can shoot you on the spot" growled Sheriff Thompson. "Yeah, yeah.....oh don't be afraid little prince, I ain't going to hurt you" said Tony while offering his hand to Prince Matthew. Prince Matthew who was behind the bars of a cell only whimpered due to being in so much fear. "Oh you poor sweet and precious thing of sunshine. Maybe I'll talk to you sometime later" said Tony. The crane then puts the cell back to where it was before. "Well okay that was something. So why do you have all of these guys in cells?" asked Edd. 

"Because I figured that I can have some buddies just because I can" said Tony. "Ahahaha......good one Tony...heh....you can't be serious right? Please tell me that you're not pulling a prank" said Matt. "Hehe....oh Matt, you were always so very....err...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, not bright" said Tony. "Again real funny Tony, but seriously though, what's with the attitude?" asked Edd. "Ha! Attitude you say?....Vhat attitude?" asked Tony as he dropped his accent. "Tony.....your.....your voice....." said Matt who seemed a little surprised. 

"Wait a minute....were you faking an English accent this whole time?" asked Edd. "Vell jou got me zhere. It's a little too late to put two und two together" said Tony. "All this time we've known you, you had to hide your real voice didn't you? Unbelievable!" said Edd as he was slightly angry. "Uhh Edd....." said Matt. "What is it Ma- no, no, no, no, no, no,.....NO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL OF THAT COLA!?" yelled Edd as he saw a large metal crane carrying large shipments of cola over something covered. "Oh only zhis" said Tony. 

Tony then pulls a lever causing the floor under the crane to open up revealing a huge pool of lava before having the crane dump all of cola into it thus burning it completely much to Edd's surprise. "Oh........my......god....you...you...MONSTER!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" yelled Edd. Edd then attempted to lunge at Tony but he got held back by Matt. "Ah, I have been vaiting for zhis day to come. After I've saved Matt from certain death, I had plans on taking over zhe vorld und I couldn't have done it vithout jou Matt. Jou're a real tool am I right?" asked Tony. "Huh? So......saving me from getting killed by a truck was nothing but a hoax? Does that mean....that we're not friends at all?" asked Matt who seemed a little hurt. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh mein- zhat iz- jou zhink zhat I- vith jou? Oh zhat's too gut! I mean I feel kinda sorry for jou, but pfft.....tough luck, am I right?" asked Tony before letting out a sigh due to laughing so hard. Matt gave off a sad look as a tear slowly came from his eye and rolled down his cheek while Edd looked at him in both sadness and disbelief. 

"Oh zhat vas just....wunderbar....now vhere vas I exactly? Oh yeah........let me put zhis in a vay zhat jou two dummkopfs vill understand!!!" said Tony. "Eh?" asked Matt. "What the?" asked Edd. Suddenly music starts playing in the background as Tony got up and started dancing while both Edd and Matt looked at each other before looking back at Tony. 

I'm not zhe damsel in distress  
I'm not jour best friend or jour bodyguard   
I'm not a little bird vho needs jour help to fly   
Nope..... I'm zhe Black Leader 

All zhese former villians zhat jou see  
Each of zhem, vith shaking knees, has knelt before me  
So I'm not jour teammate nor jour partner in crime   
Vhat am I, boys? 

"He's the Black Leader" said all of the prisoners who sounded either afraid or dead inside. Even Prince Matthew who was shaking in fear early got even more scared since his crown got taken by Tony who wore it on his head before throwing it away.

Oh it's magic  
To vatch a person   
Get shot in zhe chest und die......  
Oh it's zhrillin'   
To be a villain  
I kill zheir love ones und zhen I vatch zhem suffer   
Mwhaha.....

**'Cause I'm the Black Leader!!!**

"See I've tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen" said Tom. "Yeah I see that. Heh, I have to say, Tony's quite the singer isn't he?" said Tord. "Tch, like you could do any better than that, commie" said Tom. "What's going on up there!?" yelled Eduardo. "It seems that there's somebody having a musical number" said Mark. "Musical number? How come we never had one?" asked Jon. "Shut up Jon!!!" yelled Eduardo. "I think there's still more to the song" said Hellucard. "Oh geez......." grumbled Todd. 

**Oh ain't it fantastic?  
I see something, I kill it!   
And let me tell you why.**

I've alvays had a veakness   
For barrenness und bleakness   
I'll crush all of jour hopes und dreams und zhen I vatch jou cry

See I find zhis business rather fun!   
I don't vant jour concerns or jour adulation!   
I'll destroy zhis planet und bid jou all bye-bye!   
Cuz' vhy?   
Oh........  
 **Come on, GUESS!!!**

"Cause you're the Black Leader?" asked Edd and Matt in unison. "Or, vell...bad boy..." said Tony before laughing evilly as his laughter echoed throughout the lair and out of the mountain. 

 

~Back In The Cell Room~ 

"It's about time you've gotten us out of here" said Eduardo. "Save it for later, Eduardo" said Tom. "So what's with the songfest?" asked Mark. "We're saving Edd and Matt and we're also planning on defeating the Black Leader" said Tord. "And by "we" you mean just you and Tom, right?" asked Todd. "Not really. We have been thinking this and we've came to an agreement that we might need some help. So what do you say, care to be apart of a rebellion squad?" asked Tom. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it" said Eduardo. "That's the Eduardo that I'm looking for. Let's get brainstorming" said Tom. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"I can't believe Tony broke my mirror" said Matt sadly. "And I can't believe that we're going to be dumped in lava" said Edd. "Yeah....but my mirror though" said Matt. "I hope zhat jou two are ready to become hot chili because I'm hosting a BBQ" said Tony. Before Tony can give the order of dumping both Edd and Matt into lava, alarms started to go off. "Seriously? Vhat iz zhe meaning of zhis?" asked Tony while sounding unhappy. "Sir, we recently got a report that armed forces are coming to attack the base. We need you for our command" said a soldier who came into the room. "Oh mein gott.........fine. I'll be right zhere, just give me one minute" said Tony. 

Tony then makes a gesture making two soldiers come in and take both Edd and Matt into a cell. "Now since jou're both settled in here, I vant jou to vrite out jour final vishes before being executed. I could use a little "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" or maybe some "Nein!!! Don't hurt us!!! Ve're too young to die!!! VHY!?" or vhatever jou vant to vrite out. I'll be back for jou later, but for now I have some unfinished business to do. See ya" said Tony before locking the cell door and leaving the room. "This is all my fault.....maybe if I were to be bit stricter than we wouldn't be in this mess" said Matt. "Oh Matt, don't say that. It wasn't your fault because you didn't know that this was going to happen" said Edd. "I know that, but this is my problem that I need to solve on my own" said Matt.


	11. Chapter 10

Tony made his way to the control bridge where his soldiers greeted him. "Alright, vhat's zhe big emergency?" asked Tony. "Why hello Black Leader, it's me the Red Leader at it again" said Tord as he somehow hacked into the main computer screen. "Vhat do jou vant?" asked Tony sounding slightly annoyed. "Oh nothing really, I just wanted to say hi that's all" said Tord. "Yeah, hi. Can jou hurry it up und get off mein servers? I'm a bit busy here" said Tony. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear anyway" said Tord. "Was?" asked Tony who seemed confused. "Sir! The prisoners, they've escaped!" said a soldier. "Oh no zhey didn't! I vant all zhe troops stationed by zhe cell rooms to find zhem!" yelled Tony.

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Alright since Tony ordered his troops to find Edd and Matt, this gives us some time. Now do you know what you're doing?" asked Tom who was talking through a walkie talkie. "Yes, we do" said Eduardo. "Eduardo, there's a lot of cells in here. Should we split up and search for the right one?" asked Mark. "I guess we should. If you find anything, just shout" said Eduardo. Eduardo, Mark, Jon, Hellucard, and Todd went their separate ways just to see if they can find Edd and Matt. So far Todd found a toaster, Mark found a deer, Hellucard found....a clone of himself. 

It wasn't until Jon found both Edd and Matt. "Hey guys, I've found them" said Jon. "Huh? Oh you guys came to rescue us?" asked Edd. "Yes we did" said Eduardo. "But weren't you all in a cell before? How did you get out?" asked Matt. "Well Tom got us out after coming into an agreement with Tord" said Todd. 

"Alright Tom" said Edd with a smile. "Now let's get you out of here" said Hellucard. Hellucard begins picking the lock before the cell door opened. "Yay, we're free!" said Matt. "Not yet, we need to get out of here and fast. The so called Black Leader ordered some of his troops to come and find you" said Eduardo. "Alright let's go" said Edd. 

"Wait! What about these other guys" said Matt while pointing at the villians that were captured by Tony. "Fine, we'll free them, but they're your responsibility" said Eduardo. Soon afterwards all of the villains were freed from their cells including the future versions and ancestor counterparts. "Thank you for rescuing us. As a prince, I am in your debt" said Prince Matthew. "Hey, it's nothing" said Edd. "Y'know what this calls for some cola. It's all on me" said Edward Gold. 

"No, it's diet cola not regular cola" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "Both of two shut it. There's not going to be a cola or diet cola or whatever you call it celebration" said Sheriff Thompson. "So you're my ancestor. How nice" said Eduardo. "I find it weird that Eduardo's ancestor doesn't speak or understand Spanish despite leading a group of Mexican bandits. That makes literally no sense" said Mark. "Convenido" said Marco. "So now what we going to do?" asked Juan. 

"We're getting out here. Everyone follow my lead" said Eduardo. While walking the group sneaked around each and every corridor making sure that nobody will see them. "Are you sure that you know where you're going? We've passed that same fire extinguisher like three times" said Future Matt. "No we haven't. We're going down a large hallway. Besides there's a different fire extinguisher each time we go further" said Eduardo. "Hey Tom, can you do a scan check?" asked Future Edd. "Sure thing" said Future Tom. 

Future Tom uses his high-tech visor to scan the surrounding area before attempting to pick up anything strange. "Anything?" asked Future Edd. "I'm not picking up anything unusual, so we're good for now" said Future Tom. "Let's just keep moving" said Edd. The group continues moving forward for what it seemed to be about 10 to 20 minutes till eventually they've reached a large door. "Ah ha! Told you that I knew where I was going. Now how to do you open this thing?" asked Eduardo while looking at the door. 

"Stand back" said Future Edd while pulling out his laser pistol. Future Edd then pulls the trigger of the pistol firing a green beam of energy at the door causing it to instantly melt. "Yay, we're almost out of here and look I've found a pistol" said Matt while picking up some random pistol. "Hey, that's mine!" said Sheriff Thompson while snatching the pistol out of Matt's hand. "Outside of here, the two soldiers that were in charge of watching us in a cell said that they'll be getting us out here" said Mark. "With what exactly?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo. 

"We're not sure. What we can do is wait and see" said Jon. The groups continued to move on forward and eventually made it outside of the base. Paul who was just standing there keeping watch till he spotted something coming from the horizon. "Over here! Hurry! There's no time to waste" said Paul. "Are they coming?" asked Patryck while coming over to Paul. "Yes there are. Go start the engines" said Paul. 

Patryck goes back over to an armed helicopter and got in it before starting the engines. "It's about time you'd showed up. We were starting to get a little concerned" said Paul. "Yeah, yeah, we know. We've managed to free them along with the prisoners that were imprisoned" said Eduardo. "Really now? Ah, I see. Come on, we need to get out of here" said Paul. Once everyone was onboard the helicopter, both Paul and Patryck got the helicopter up in the sky before taking off. "Umm...where did you get this helicopter from?" asked Edd. 

"We found it while we were figuring out a way to get inside the base" said Paul. "So you basically stole this didn't you?" asked Edd. "In a way, yes we did" said Patryck. While Edd was trying to convince that stealing the helicopter wasn't necessary, Matt was looking out the window and viewing the scenery. It wasn't till he noticed something off about the sky. Half of it was blue while a top portion of it appeared light brown. "That's weird. Why is the top part of the sky brown and not fully blue?" asked Matt who was talking to himself.


	12. Chapter 11

A warning sign is seen flashing before showing a green check mark implying that something went successfully well. "I did it! I actually did it!" said Tony who was watching a percentage bar going up all the way 100%. The bar had the words "Plutonium has successfully been drained", before showing the words "earth's entire ocean water has been successfully drained", and finally ending it on with "the energy of the earth's molten core is being drained; current percent: 60%". Tony was bouncing up and down in joy at what he was seeing. "Hehehe...I, Anthony von Rudolph aka zhe Black Leader, has successfully drained zhe earth of its natural resources. The only zhing else to do is vait till zhe percentage of draining zhe molten core iz complete. Soon afterwards zhere von't anyzhing left zhis entire planet und I vill rule vith an iron fist!" said Tony before laughing evilly in happiness. Tony then sits down on the ground with a smile on his before suddenly getting up again, but this time there was something that was off. 

"Vait a minute......zhere von't be anyzhing left?" asked Tony who looked confused. Tony looks up at the huge monitor screen that displays many percentage bars along with a holographic overview of the earth that has a couple of notes around it. "So.....I've managed to drain all zhe oceans, taking out zhe surrounding elements zhat are on some table, along vith drilling zhrough zhe earth's crest und slowly obtains zhe energy of zhe molten core vith a large special drill that's basically protected from hot lava only to find out zhat zhere von't be anyzhing left. Oh, I see it now. I see it nice and clearly" said Tony before collapsing onto his knees. "I can't believe this, but it's actually the truth. I did all of the steps to the plan and.....this is the result. It's over, it's completely over" said Tony as a tear came from his eye before rolling down his cheek and drooping onto the floor. Without even noticing, a lieutenant walked up to Tony before gently and slowly patting him on the back as an effort to comfort him. "There there sir, it's okay. Hmm....that's it! Maybe we could....uhh what are you doing?" asked the lieutenant while watching Tony get up off of the ground. 

Tony then walks back over to the monitor before pressing a couple of buttons on a nearby control panel. Suddenly another percent bar appeared on the screen before displaying the words "now processing on draining all nuclear power from around the globe". In about 30 seconds, the bar was already up to 100%. "Oh it's not zhe same. I honesty felt nozhing from zhat, completely nozhing. Zhere has to be somezhing else zhat's even more exciting to do und it von't leave me in a broken state like zhis" said Tony. Tony then walks over to his chair and sat on it as he leaned back while letting out a heavy sigh of disappointment. "Oh I vould do anyzhing zhat vill make me happy. I'll be villing to do it regardless if it's going to kill me or not" said Tony. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Matt, you've been staring at the sky more than actually focusing on a plan that might probably defeat Tony" said Edd. "Yeah, about that. Have you noticed anything off with the sky lately?" asked Matt while turning to face Edd. "Not really. Is there something wrong?" asked Edd. "Well you might as well take a look for yourself" said Matt. Edd looks out the window only to gasp. "No way.....why is the sky cloudy and way is part it upwards appear brown?" asked Edd while taking his eyes off of the window to look at Matt. 

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it doesn't look good" said Matt. "I think I have an answer" said Future Edd who came up to Edd and Matt. "Huh? You do?" asked Edd. "Yes. Once as we got back to the Red Army base, I had Tom, well Future Tom, scan the sky since I noticed that during that helicopter ride that Matt has been looking at it. According to what he scanned, you know the layers that covers the entire earth right?" asked Future Edd. "Yeah, what about them?" asked Matt. "Well those layers of each sphere are dissolving and not in a good way. Future Tom also said that he gotten data stating that the earth's elements and energy from the molten core are being drained by Tony. I may not know much about science physics, but I have a feeling that he'll eventually destroy the ozone layer which protects the earth from the flaming hot rays of the sun" said Future Edd. 

"Oh my.....we need to stop him" said Edd. "But wait, you just can't kill him. He doesn't mean it though" said Matt. "He broke your mirror, Matt. What's even worse is that he dumped crates of cola into lava!" said Edd. "Yeah......but he's seems lonely and he wants friends that care" said Matt. "Lonely? He didn't seem lonely to me. Anyway.....is there anything that we can do to prevent the ozone layer from getting destroyed?" asked Edd. "In a way yes. While being imprisoned in his base, one of his top leading scientists was busy building a spaceship and when they left to go somewhere else, they forgot to take the blueprints with them. The blueprints revealed a powerful drill which can penetrate the earth's crest in one hit and it's similar to that of a death ray. Despite it being an inspiration to the multiple drills that were used to drain the earth of its resources, it has a weakness. If one were to dismantle it in anyway shape or form than it won't be able to work" said Future Edd. 

"Okay. If we were to destroy it than what will happen?" asked Edd. "If it were to be destroyed, one must go to the core of the spaceship and offset its many turbines. Once destroyed, the entire spaceship will blow up due to how much elements it consumed causing it to implode" said Future Edd. "Sounds dangerous, but it's worth a try. Matt and I will be the ones to do it" said Edd. "Yeah....sure" said Matt as he ended his sentence a bit unhappy. "We found you guys a pod that will directly take you to outer space" said Future Matt while walking up to Edd and Matt. "Alright, it's time for operation destroy the large drill and save the world. Let's get it on" said Edd. 

 

_[Operation: Save The World Starts......Now]_


	13. Chapter 12

"Okay since the pod that has both Edd and Matt in it has taken off, we're going to fight the Black Army on ground, land, and sea" said Tom who was standing by a whiteboard. "Quick question: where will the fight be?" asked Jon. "I don't know, I haven't heard anything from Tord so it's currently unknown" said Tom. "I have a feeling that the battle is going to take place on an open plain by the shoreline" said Future Matt. "Yeah, you're right about that. Did you hear anything else from Tord?" asked Future Tom. "Hear anything else? Well I'm here now to tell you it" said Tord who came into the room. 

"Oh great, just the person that I was looking for. Do you have any idea on how are we going to do this?" asked Tom. "Well....I was thinking of sending you guys out onto the battlefield long enough for my entire army plus Paul and Patryck out full forced" said Tord. "So you're just going to send all of us out into a large field with a bunch of enemy soldiers trying to shoot use with machine guns who have great accuracy just so you can come in?" asked Sheriff Thompson. "In a way yes....hehehe....but not worry I'll be there with you" said Tord. "That's good to know. If you try anything, I will have the censure pleasure of killing you" said Future Edd in a cold tone. "Ah don't you worry, I guarantee you that nothing bad will happen" said Tord with a smile. 

 

~Meanwhile In Outer Space~ 

The pod containing both Edd and Matt had made it passed the earth's atmosphere and has made it onboard Tony's spaceship. The pod landed in an area that star fighters and escape pods were at before both Edd and Matt got out of it. "That was a long ride, but we've made it. Now all we have to do is figure out where to go and destroy that power drill" said Edd. "Yeah. Are we going to split up and look around?" asked Matt. "I don't think that's a great idea. I mean we're in a large unfamiliar environment, it's best if we stick together" said Edd. "You do have a point" said Matt. 

Edd and Matt walked through the entire area hoping to find a way along with finding a map. They eventually made it out of the area only to go into a hallway with two paths. "There's two paths, which one is the right path?" asked Matt. "Uhh.....I'm not exactly sure. How about we spilt up? I'll take the left path and you take right" said Edd. "Ah yes, that's a great idea! I get to take the right path, because it's the right way to go" said Matt while smiling. "Yeah.......I'll be going. If you don't find anything that screams at you, you can just always call for me" said Edd. 

"You got it. Adventure here we go!" said Matt before running down the corridor on the right. Matt kept running down the right corridor till he stopped only to see a large directory on the wall. "Oh here's a map. Let's see here.......it says "you are here" and...oh! I guess the corridor that Edd's going in turns out to be the right one after all. Also it says that the left path actually to another corridor that takes you straight to the power drill. Well how convenient. I need to find Edd and fast" said Matt. Matt does the same thing that he did before and ran the other way in which he came. While running, Matt didn't realize that someone was coming around the corridor till the person stopped him. "Hey you're kinda in my- oh hi Tony good to see- WAHHH!!" screamed Matt as he dodged a laser. 

Tony attempted to blast Matt with a ray gun only to miss. "Heheh...vhy hallo zhere, Matt. Now prepare to die" said Tony. Tony points his ray gun at Matt before firing a orange and yellow tinted beam at Matt only for Matt to quickly dodge it again. Matt then takes off running as Tony began chasing him down the long hallway while firing more beams at him repeatedly. "Haha! Come on Matt, just hold still und let me destroy jou. I promise to get jou some ice cream once zhis iz over" said Tony in a friendly matter which was hard for him considering the fact that he kept missing Matt. "I would like some ice cream, but I kinda don't want to be destroyed today and besides I'm just too beautiful to get killed" said Matt. Even though Matt kept a reasonable distance from Tony, he still felt like that Tony was getting closer and closer into reaching him. 

Suddenly Matt notices something far into the distance only for it be Edd's silhouette as he felt quite relieved. "Edd, thank goodness I found you. We need to- EDD!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Matt as he saw Edd's head get taken off by Tony's ray gun. Once reaching the area of where Edd was at, Matt collapses onto the ground as he screamed in agony as tears started coming out. It only lasted for about three seconds till Matt caught an ice replica Edd's head. "What the? It was an ice statue all this long" said Matt who was confused yet disturbed at the same time. "Ahahaha! Oh mein goodness! Jou-jou should of seen zhe look on jour face. Jou were all like: "EDD!!! NEIN!!!" Oh zhat vas priceless!" laughed Tony. 

Matt narrows his as he frowns at what just happened before getting up and walking over to a still laughing Tony. "Why are you like this? I mean seriously, why? Don't you realize that you pretty much drained the earth of its natural resources? What's even worse is that you have a lot of enemies that could of been your friends" said Matt. "Huh? Vhat are jou trying to say?" asked Tony as he stopped laughing and looked at Matt. "Look around you Tony! You've made everybody's lives miserable and you've ruined and separated countless families. Plus you've even raided innocent small towns and villages.....but here's the thing, I know that deep down you're not really a bad guy, you're just lonely" said Matt. "Lonely? Jou zhink zhat I'm lonely?" asked Tony. "In the less complicated way, yes you are. You're not an enemy Tony, you just want friends that care about you and acknowledge how great you are. Besides I'm one of those friends right now" said Matt while smiling. 

"Matt.....nobody has never said zhat to me before" said Tony as he put a hand over his heart. "Well I guess it's time that somebody would say it" said Matt. "Oh Matt....I...I just don't know vhat to say. Zhe only zhing zhat I can say vould come from mein heart" said Tony. What Matt didn't expect was that Tony took ahold of Matt's hands. "Okay then. What does your heart say, Tony?" asked Matt. "Heh....I just vant to say zhat......jou're even more of a dummkopf zhan I zhought" said Tony as he suddenly began crushing Matt's hands. 

"Wait...what!? No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" said Matt. "Jou just said zhat I've made a lot enemies, didn't jou? Vell if zhat's zhe case zhan I'll be destroying jou und zhose vho oppose me" said Tony while tightening his grip even more. Matt who trying to get free from Tony's grip suddenly got a buzzing sound from a built in walkie talkie that was in a shape of an ear bud that was in his ear. "Come in Edd and Matt. Do you read me? Did you find the power drill yet?" ringed out a voice which sounded like Tom. Tony hears this before removing the ear bud from Matt's ear. "Hello? Matt? Edd? Come in please. Did you destroy the drill? Say something" said Tom. 

"Matt has been captured be me Tom und I know vhat jou're trying to do. Unfortunately, I'm afraid zhat jou've failed jour mission" said Tony as he talked through ear bud. Before Tom could reply back to Tony, Tony throws the ear bud to the ground before stomping on it thus breaking it. "So jour little friends are vorking side by side vith an army und it's not just any army, it's zhe Red Leader along zhat idiotic Red Leader. Wunderbar, just wunderbar. I von't be needing jou anymore Matt" said Tony. Tony then throws Matt against a wall as Matt yelped in pain as he slowly got up while holding an arm. "But....but....I was....I just wanted to help. I thought we were friends" said Matt while sounding sad. "Awww....jou vere a great help Matt. I personally believe zhat jou're zhe best friend zhat I could ever have" said Tony before smirking evilly. 

Tony presses a button on his ray gun in which it became a freeze ray as the blaster part turned light blue. He then points the freeze ray at Matt who was trembling in fear. "Hehehe.....zhanks for jour help.... _friend_ " said Tony. Tony pulls the trigger thus freezing Matt solid.


	14. Chapter 13

"Okay how do I dismantle a large drill exactly?" asked Edd. Edd was standing in front of a power drill trying to figure out on how he was going to break it or take apart its gears. "Future me didn't give a blueprint on how to destroy this thing. I guess I can look around for something to use" said Edd. Edd begins searching for anything he can use on the drill so far he hasn't gotten anywhere. "Darn it, I thought there would be something to- oh wait I think I have something actually" said Edd as he felt something in his pant pockets. 

 

[Ten Minutes Later] 

"So....you just basically put bubblegum onto one of the gears on the drill?" asked Future Matt.   
"That's a good idea actually" said Edward Gold. "Good idea? How could putting bubblegum on a drill be an idea?" asked Tom. "Well....I wasn't given anything to dismantle it according to future me" said Edd. "At least you tried, anyway where's Matt?" asked Tord. "Uhh.....I think I left him...onboard Tony's spaceship" said Edd nervously. "You've left him behind!? Why would you do that?" asked Future Edd. 

"Well technically...we agreed to both go down separate corridors which was a bad idea" said Edd. "How dare you leave...ah forget it. Yelling isn't going to solve anything. We need to get prepared to fight against the Black Army and somehow rescue Matt. So....Red Leader....do you have a plan or not?" asked Future Edd. "Indeed I do. I have a special place for you guys" said Tord. "Alright then. Uh can you do me favor and open this only and last can of cola for me just like old times?" asked Edd while holding up a can of soda. "Sure old friend, I'm really happy that we're friends again" said Tord. Tord opens the can with his robotic hand before handing the can back to Edd. 

Edd smiles at this before going over to Eduardo. "What you want, Edd?" asked Eduardo in the same tone that he uses when Edd's around. "Do you have a straw that I can use? It's for this last can of cola" said Edd. "Grr......ITS ALMOST THE END OF THE WORLD AND YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU A BLOODY STRAW!?" yelled Eduardo. "Eduardo please, just do it" said Edd calmly. "You...You do realize that we hate each other right? I mean I despise you way more than you do for me" said Eduardo. "Don't make me repeat myself again, I said I want a straw. I'm waiting" said Edd sternly. Eduardo did what he never thought he was going to do. He gave a straw to Edd while cursing underneath his breath. "Thank you Eduardo, you're a pal" said Edd. "We're not friends. Since when are we friends?" asked Eduardo while giving a look of disgust at thought of being friends with Edd. 

 

~At The Battlefield~ 

"This is the special place that he wanted us to be!? He sent us in the middle of a freaking battlefield!" yelled Eduardo. "Shut it Eduardo. Tom do you still have that piece of paper that I gave you for your birthday?" asked Edd. "Yeah I do. I was going to throw it away unless I get answers to whatever you put on it" said Tom as he was holding a piece of paper. Edd goes over to Tom and takes the paper from him before holding it up in the sunlight. The piece of paper then showed battle formations of some sort. "So you're telling me that you actually wrote down battle formations yet you didn't bother to tell me what all of those scribbles mean" said Tom. 

"Technically those so called "scribbles" were from when I was playing tic-tac-toe with Matt" said Edd. "Well that makes sense" said Tom. "Enough with the talking, what do those battle formations say exactly?" asked Saloonatics Eduardo. "First we need to be in a long line before splitting it up in three separate groups. We got the future trio lead by future me" said Edd. "Okay" said Future Edd with a slight nod. "Then we have the wild western fighters trio lead by Edward Gold" said Edd. 

"That sounds dandy, but Prince Matthew doesn't have any combat experience nor any battle knowledge" said Sheriff Thompson. "What are you talking about? I have knowledge on how to fight" said Prince Matthew. "We both know that you don't have any experience" said Sheriff Thompson. "Anyway moving on" said Tom. "Right, next we have the three bandits lead by Saloonatics Eduardo or simply Eduardo's ancestor" said Edd. "Yay! We're in the same group together" said Juan. 

"Don't push it or I'll shoot you in the chest" said Saloonatics Eduardo. "Next we have our "lovely" neighbors lead by of course Eduardo" said Edd. "I want this day to be done with just so I don't have to deal with you losers" said Eduardo. "Stop with the complaining Eduardo. You're going to fight with us and to make sure of that, both Hellucard and Todd will be joining you since they're considered to be oddballs" said Tom. "Fine, we'll let them join our trio" said Mark. "Where's Red Leader? I thought he said he'll be joining us all" said Future Matt. 

"That little gremlin! I knew that we should of never trusted him" said Future Edd. "Whoa, calm down. I'm sure Tord will come here eventually. You just need to give him some time" said Edd. "Forget about giving him time, we got company" said Tom. Up in the skies, about six fighter jets are seen flying over the battlefield. Each jet had a logo of a poisonous snake at its tail end. "I have a feeling that those jets are the Black Army's right?" asked Jon. 

The jets suddenly fired missiles which then indicated that they're meant for the ground troops. "Everyone scatter!" yelled Tom. Everyone started running as the missiles came for them only to miss. The jets were about to fire another round of missiles only to get taken out of the sky before landing into the sea. "We've been saved" said Todd in relief. "Yeah but who's piloting that Red Army- it's one of the pilots that we've met" said Tom. 

"Yes! Thank you Paul...or is it Patryck? I really don't know what their positions are" said Edd. Suddenly rumbling was felt as everyone turned their direction at an incoming squad of tanks and other weaponry. "Alright, let's get this show on run" said Tom. Suddenly the rest of Black Army came in after the Red Army showed up just as Tony's spaceship came into view along with a giant red robot that seemed familiar. "So zhis iz zhe giant robot zhat I've seen in zhose blueprints. Heh....Yamiyo, come in Yamiyo, do jou read me?" asked Tony as he talked through a microphone on his ship's control panel. "Yes I read you. Do you want us to attack first?" asked Yamiyo. 

"Not just yet. Let's wait for Red Leader to make zhe move" said Tony. "Sir, I can't just keep going in circles in this jet forever you know. I suggest we attack first" said Patryck. "Alright it's settled. Paul, on the count of three I want you to activate those land mines" said Tord. "You got it" said Paul as he got done counting the last land mine. "Here we go. 1......2.......3! Go Paul, go!" said Tord. Paul quickly takes out a switch before pressing the trigger button as a land mine under a Black Army tank exploded. 

"I vasn't expecting zhat but....okay attack" said Tony. Both armies lead by Paul and Yamiyo gave the signal to attack which then became a bloody massacre of land, sea, and air. "CHARRRRRRRRRGEEEEEE!!!" yelled Edd. "This is for ruining my day! Let's get 'em boys!" yelled Eduardo. Eduardo, Jon, Mark, Todd, and Hellucard ran towards one of the advancing squads of the Black Army only to quickly turn back around in fear. "RETREAT!!!" screamed Eduardo. 

Future Edd who was standing on high ground only facepalmed at the sight of seeing Eduardo and his group running away. "Are you for real? Everyone should know that charging randomly at an incoming army isn't a good plan" said Future Edd. "Edd, you need to focus" said Future Tom. "You're right Tom. Do you two have your pistols ready?" asked Future Edd. "Yep. We're ready for your command" said Future Matt with a slight nod. "Let's fry some enemy scums" said Future Edd as he put sunglasses on. 

The future trio put up of all of their pistols and pointed them at approaching forces before firing out separate multi colored lasers thus managing to disintegrate the soldiers of the Black Army completely. "No fair!" yelled Tony as he slammed a fist down on the control panel in anger. "What's not fair, my fearsome leader?" asked the lead scientist. "Vhy iz zhere no more ice cream!?" asked Tony as he faced the lead scientist. "Oh....I don't know. For a minute there, I thought you were talking about those laser pistols" said the lead scientist. "I vas referring to zhat as vell but forget it. It's time to use zhe orbital power drill" said Tony. 

"Ow...my lip....it's so cold" said Matt. "Look vho's starting to thaw out just in time to see jour friends lose" said Tony as he came over to Matt. "Tony listen to me, you don't-Ah!" yelped Matt as he got slapped by Tony. "Shut up" said Tony. Tony then goes back the control panel before pressing a couple buttons only to finish it off by pressing a large orange button. "Heads up ya'll, we got trouble" said Sheriff Thompson. 

"Wait....I thought you put gum onto that power drill" said Tom. "I did but I didn't say that it'll stick" said Edd. There was some slight pause only for it end as a large red drill came out of the bottom of Tony's spaceship in rapid speed only for it to get caught in the hands of Tord's giant robot. "Tord!?" said both Edd and Tom in unison. "Vhat zhe- oh no, no, no, how iz he doing zhis? Iz he out of his mind?" asked Tony as he kept pressing buttons as an attempt to get Tord to let go of the drill. "Tord sure has a way of expressing himself even though he looks gross with those burn marks on his face. Say, is that a tint of sweat on your face?" asked Matt. 

Tony runs a hand through his own hair before realizing how badly he's sweating. "Zhat's it! I'm going to have put an end to zhis tomfoolery" said Tony. "I can't believe that I'm doing this but hey, I'm actually accomplishing something" said Tord. "Oh really now? Do jou really zhink zhat jour entire army of dorks are capable of defeating me? Tch...I have to say zhat I find it really cute zhat jou're trying" said Tony as a holographic projection of him is shown standing on one of the shoulders of Tord's giant robot. "Trying!? The only person who's trying would be you" said Tord while making eye contact with Tony's hologram. "Don't play dumb Red Leader. Look around jou, I clearly have zhe advantage" said Tony. 

"Nonsense! My best pilot in my air force will defeat you" said Tord. "Pilot? Are jou referring to zhe pilot zhat's going to die soon" said Tony. While shooting down the Black Army jets, Patryck was about ready to aid the ground forces only to get nearly taken out of the sky by Blueberry who had his own jet. "Long time no seen you stupid Red Army pilot. Remember me?" asked Blueberry. "You again!? I have no time to play your games today" said Patryck. The two pilots duked it out in an epic sky battle as they attempted to shoot each other down by a rain of bullets and missiles. 

It ended up with Patryck trying to fly in different directions just to confuse Blueberry. "I think that this should be enough for me to take this guy- Wah!" yelled Patryck as Blueberry came out of nowhere and managed to destroy one of the wings on Patryck's jet. Patryck kept control of his jet before firing bullets at Blueberry's jet this destroying the full wing of his jet. "Bingo. Now let's get out here" said Patryck. Patryck opens the windshield of his jet and gets out with a parachute on his back before jumping. "See vhat did I tell jou? Zhere iz nozhing jou can do but surrender" said Tony. 

"I ain't surrendering to you! I will take out this drill, I will kill your forces, and I'll defeat you because I, Tord, am the greatest. You're nothing but second place since you're basically took my plans of world domination and totally did the opposite" said Tord. "Iz zhat so? You know I tried reasoning vith jou but it didn't go out so vell. Guess it's time to do zhis zhe hard vay" said Tony. "What do you mean?" asked Tord. "Jou'll see soon enough" said Tony just before his hologram disappeared. Back in his spaceship, Tony goes over to a record player before placing the needle down on a record disc that was already in. What Tord was expecting was to get blasted by a ray but he wasn't this to be heard: 

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHHHHYYYYYYYY!? I HATE THIS SONG! AHHHHH!!" screamed Tord as he covered his ears. "How did you know that Tord hates this song?" asked Matt who seemed surprised. "Zhat's because vhen I vas a child, mein mom used to play zhis song all zhe time vhen she vas drunk. I never had a problem vith zhis song till zhe day she physically abused me vhile zhis song vas playing in zhe background. It explains vhy I act zhe vay I do now" said Tony. "Please don't let this song go into chorus line. Please I'm begging you, stop it!" yelled Tord. "Heh, mein pleasure" said Tony as he smirked only to turn the volume up. 

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody! 

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
When you're in love to stay. 

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so find just to know that are mine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Tord again. What Tord didn't realize was even though he was covering his ears with both of his hands, the robot's grip on the drill was starting go leading the drill to put pressure onto it. "Tord! You need to focus! The drill is going to go right through the robot, killing you, and go through the earth's crust" said Edd. "It's no use Edd, Tony has him beaten by a stupid cheerful song" said Tom. "I find jour tolerance for zhis song to be very pathetic und yet so very.....lammmmmmeeeeee" said Tony. "Lame? THAT'S MY LINE!" yelled Tom. 

Tom rushes over to a Red Army tank only to put one of his large his harpoons in the tank's gun before climbing inside of the tank and firing the harpoon. The harpoon soared up in rapid succession and ended up destroying the sound speaker of Tony's spaceship completely. Tony who noticed this had his visor cover his face in anger while saying, " **THEY'RE SO DEAD NOW!!!** " "Uh oh..." said Matt. "Hey commie, are you going let some sauerkraut eating, polka loving tyrant beat you with a stupid song or are you going to show Tony who's boss?" asked Tom. "Tom?" asked Tord as he noticed that Tom was standing on a cliff in front of him. 

"Go Tord, go Tord, go Tord" chanted Edd as he ran up the same cliff that Tom was standing on. Soon everyone was chanting Tord's name in triumph as Tord looked around with a smile forming on his face as a tear came from his eye. Then suddenly Tord gathered up the confidence and took control of his robot just to push back the drill. "Oh yeah! Go me, go me, oh me, it's my birthday! Take your drill back Black Leader!" said Tord. Tord presses a button causing the robot to fire out a powerful beam which managed to push the drill back and went straight to Tony's spaceship. Tony's visor uncovers his face just in time for him to say, "Oh I hate Mondays" before the drill destroys his ship completely. 

"We did it!" said Mark. "Good work team" said Tom. "Yeah....but what about Matt?" asked Edd. Back inside Tony's now destroyed spaceship, the ice around Matt was melting as Tony was seen caught between the large spiraling gears of the drill. "How iz zhis possible? I had an advantage yet I got beaten by a giant robot mixed vith some help by a couple of losers" said Tony as he was trying to free himself. "How is this possible you ask? That's because it's called friendship silly" said Matt. 

"Friendship!? Oh no don't jou dare say zhat" said Tony. "I get it now, you're in so much denial because you just want to be friends with us" said Matt. "I'm not in denial! Vhat are jou talking about? I have friends. I have Yamiyo, no actually she's just zhe second in command. Zhere's zhose three solider zhat get zhe job done, oh vait....I yell at zhem at times" said Tony. "You do realize that no matter how much you try you can't be friends with your fellow soldiers even though that you yell at them right? Take me for an example, I'm friends with Edd, Ringo, Tord, Tom...well sorta but you get the idea" said Matt. "Shut up! Shut up! Jou're so annoying! No wonder vhy jou don't make any sense, jou're zhe biggest dork of zhem all" said Tony. Before Matt could counter to what Tony just said he was interrupted by the warning sounds indicating that the spaceship is going to explode in any minute. 

Fearing that they might get killed, Matt manages to free Tony from a trapped space before the two collapses to the ground. Suddenly debris from the spaceships ceiling started coming down as machinery from anything electric bursted out into flames. Out on the battlefield, everyone looked up at sky for what seemed like two minutes just to see Tony's spaceship blowing up before cheering in victory. "Edd what's with the sad face? We just saved the world, you should be happy" said Tom. "But Matt.....he was still on Tony's spaceship" said Edd as he sounded sad. "What are- oh my god look!" said Tom. 

"Huh?" asked Edd as he saw a spacepod coming down from the sky. The spacepod landed in front of everyone as the Red Army pointed their guns believing that it was Tony and waited for the door to open. The door opens as Tony steps out of the spacepod just see the row of Red Army soldiers pointing their guns at him just before Matt quickly steps in front of him. "Don't shoot him! I said don't shoot!" yelled Matt. "You heard him lower your weapons now" commanded Tord. The soldiers lowered their guns as both Edd and Tom ran over and gave Matt and unexpectedly Tony a big hug. 

"Matt thank goodness, you're alright" said Edd. "Yeah, for a minute there we thought you were dead" said Tom. "I thought so too, but Tony here got us both into a spacepod just before the explosion" said Matt. "Matt.....I knew zhat I should of stayed on zhat spaceship but....vhy vould jou save me? I....I tried harming jour friends und everyone around me, plus I kinda destroyed zhe earth" said Tony. "Destroyed the earth? Oh no, since your spaceship was destroyed any materials that were in the drill got returned back to the earth in one swift blast" said Future Tom. "Tony, even though you did these horrible things, I still see you as a friend. By the way, these people who are here are not your enemies or my friends, they're your friends now" said Matt. 

"Really? Do jou....mean it?" asked Tony. "Yes Tony, I mean it. So what do you say...friend?" asked Matt with a smile. "All I have to say iz zhat....all of jou aren't just dorks, JOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF LOSERS!!! Stop hugging me!" yelled Tony as he pushed Edd, Matt, and Tom off of him. "Everyone retreat!" said Yamiyo. All of the Black Army got onto many different helicopters as Tony himself was seen catching onto a ladder when one of them came by before taking off. "Did he just called us all losers?" asked Jon. 

"How dare he call us losers. Does he know that I'm Numero Uno? He has a lot of nerve considering the fact he's nothing but third best" said Eduardo. "Oh cheer up Matt, he'll turn around eventually but for now we can celebrate with cola" said Edd. "Yeah you're right" said Matt. "Thanks for blasting that drill right back at Tony's face, com- I mean Tord" said Tom. "And thanks for stepping up for me Tom especially for that....song" said Tord. "So....are you going to join us in the celebration for saving the world?" asked Tom. 

"I would love to but I have work to do. I might swing by and also I have a surprise for you" said Tord. "What is it?" asked Tom. "I can't tell you, but you'll find in the old neighborhood" said Tord. "Thank you me for saving the day" said Future Edd. "Thanks future me! Are you going to celebrate with us?" asked Edd. "Unfortunately I can't. I have to send the Saloonatics back their respective timeline before heading back into the future" said Future Edd. 

"Oh I see. I hope that we'll see each other again" said Edd. "Yeah, let's not hope on that yet" said Future Edd. Future Edd presses a button on his time watch before he along with Future Tom and Future Matt, including the Saloonatics vanished.


	15. Chapter 14

"I can't believe Tord repaired the place" said Matt. "Yeah I can't believe it either" said Edd. "So what's next?" asked Tom. "We're going back to the apartment with all of our stuff and put back here just so we can have the party" said Edd. "Sounds like a plan" said Eduardo. "Oh what are you guys doing here?" asked Tom. "We're here to help duh" said Todd. "Oh really? Gee thanks" said Edd. "Don't thank us, just tell us what we need to do" said Hellucard. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

While a party was being held at Edd's now fully fixed house, Tony got back into his own home. "Is this day over yet?" asked Tony as he coughed. "Oh great.....thanks to zhat...fight....I am now stuck vith....this stupid British accent for awhile" said Tony as he coughed at every word in his sentence. Tony notices that he had a couple of scratches on his arms before getting out an aid kit. When he was done fixing himself up, he noticed a basket of goodies sitting on the table in his living room. "That's weird, I don't remember taking this inside" said Tony as he walked over to the basket. Tony takes a tag off which read "From Jon, welcome to the neighborhood new person" before going through the basket which was filled with fruits, scented candles, and boxes of candy. "Ooh what's this?" asked Tony as he picked up a small box which appeared to be some sort of music player. Tony presses the button unknowingly that it played this: 

Things that bother you  
Never bother me  
I feel happy and fine  
Aha   
Living in the sunlight   
Loving in the moonlight  
Having a wonderful time

Haven't got a lot  
I don't need a lot  
Coffee's only a dime  
Living in the sunlight  
Loving in the moonlight  
Having a wonderful time

"Ach du lieber Himmel!!!" screamed Tony as covered his ears before suddenly throwing the basket thus breaking a window. "Do you think Tony got that house warming basket that I sent him?" asked Jon. "Maybe. Why are you asking?" asked Mark. "I just wanted to make sure. I put a lot of time and effort into that basket. I even gave him a music player with a song that I like" said Jon. Suddenly both Jon and Mark heard the shattering of glass from outside before going over to see where it came from. Much to their surprise it was just Tony throwing the basket out of his window before he came out to retrieve it. "Oh crap, I shouldn't have done that. Ah well, at least the fruit didn't get squashed" said Tony as he picked up an orange. 

"Wait...if he considers himself not to be one of Eduardo's jerks, then how come he didn't bother to send me a knife?" asked Tony. Tony tried peeling the orange with his fingernails only to get sprayed in the face by the juice from the orange before letting out a exhausted groan. Without a warning, Tony suddenly gets hugged by Jon who came from behind him. "I knew I should of said this earlier, but...welcome to the neighborhood, new neighbor!" said Jon. "Wha- get off me!" yelled Tony as he punched Jon in the face. "Ow! But-But I was trying to be friendly. Why would you punch me in the face?" asked Jon. "Oh....sorry! I didn't mean to. Just remember to watch who you're hugging" said Tony. "Don't worry, I will. Yo Mark, guess who lives two doors down from us?" said Jon. Mark comes over to them much to Tony's surprise. "Neighborhood!" said Mark as he unexpectedly pulled both Jon and Tony into a hug. Eduardo eventually goes outside to see both Jon and Mark running and dodging blasts of fire and ice as Tony is seen chasing them down the street. "Aye...I'm surrounded by losers" said Eduardo. Not soon afterwards, Tony is seen holding both Jon and Mark by their collars. "Faster Jon! He's gaining us!" yelled Mark as he was stuck running in place. "Wahh! We're really sorry that we disturbed you! Please let us go" said Jon. "You know what, maybe I wouldn't let you two go for now. Let's have some neighborly fun" said Tony. "O-Okay. What are we going to do?" asked Jon nervously. "We? I think you've meant me as the who's going to punch you both in the face" said Tony. Tony let's go of Jon and Mark before cracking his knuckles. "Do me a favor and don't scream" said Tony before chuckling evilly. 

 

~The End~


End file.
